Exchange Students
by yinngoh
Summary: Set in Order of Phoenix. Good relations between Cross Academy and Hogwarts lead to an exchange program offered. 10 students go to Hogwarts for a year. Based on plump-york's A Bloody Hogwarts Year. VKs are split into various houses. Read to find out more ; !ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1 Sorting Twice

**Pretend the 2nd season never happened.. and yeah. Well just read on and we shall sort out any confusion at the end (:  
>Inspired by plump-york's ff: "A Bloody Hogwarts Year" - some rights go to her.<strong>

**I don't own Vampire Knight nor Harry Potter (:**

* * *

><p><em>Slowly, the long line of first-years thinned. Finally, "Zellar, Rose" was Sorted into Hufflepuff, and the the sorting was over. Peculiarly, the Hat was left on the stool as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.<em>

"Well, now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests. You see, Hogwarts is hosting a very special "exchange program", if you will, with a school with good relations with ours." Harry raised a brow. _This is new, why didn't we hear anything about this?_ His eyes caught the stealthy movement of Professor McGonagall who exited the great hall. "You should all be aware that the school which these students hail from is unique in the way that it carries out a program of co-existence between humans and vampires." The hall burst into non-too-silent murmurs.

"D-did you guys just hear what I think I heard?" Harry asked hurriedly as he turned to face his friends, who both wore equally shocked expressions. "Vampires? Seriously?"

"Well if you think about it, why not?" Hermoine had recovered from her shock relatively quickly as she replied. "I mean, we did find out werewolves existed; among other species'."

"Yeah but, stil..." Harry trailed off before Ron cut in quickly.

"Dumbledore's gone insane! We'll all be bitten and turned into vampires!" Before Hermoine could counter his statement, the man in question resumed talking once again.

"As the results in their school is showing a great deal of success, it is to the both of our interests to attempt a similar program here at Hogwarts. The Ministry of Magic has also allowed this program to be carried out in the interests of co-existence between the races. Thus, a few representatives from the school have been specially selected to take part in this program and shall be attending the school year here at Hogwarts. And also before you ask, none of you need worry as none of you will be in any danger. These students have developed a very unique way of bypassing their thirst and have chosen to restrain themselves from the partaking of any human blood."

"How can we know they won't bite any of us anyway?" A voice from the masses shouted out. Whispers of agreement spread throughout the crowd.

"Ah, for that very reason there are certain _measures _that are in place should there be any students who disobey these rules, rest assured." The crowd hardly seemed convinced as Professor Dumbledore rattled on. "We have a total of ten exchange students participating in this program. As they usually operate during the night, we have come to an agreement that their schedules will be somewhat different to yours. However as we hope to achieve maximum interaction between our students, it is arranged that they will begin their lessons when you are midway through yours. This way, we will be able to at least have them in some of our classes." The atmosphere in the room was shifty as the uncomfortable feelings of the students at this piece of information could be felt.

"Bloody hell. I'm not going to attend classes with a bunch of bloodsuckers," Ron stated, not even bothering to whisper.

"Ron!" Hermoine whispered sharply in a warning tone, but only got so far before Dumbledore continued.

"But more of that later. First they will be sorted into our houses respectively. So please join me in welcoming, the students of Cross Academy!" Dumbledore ended enthusiastically. Harry felt somewhat sympathetic that he seemed like the only one excited about this. Shifting sounds rang across the room as everyone craned their necks to stare at the entrance to the great hall as it swung open. A single file line of students dressed in highly formal uniforms were blocked from view by Professor McGonagall, who stood at the front of the line. She began to lead them in as she did with the First-Years just minutes before. The hall was dead silent was the students stared at the newcomers; not a whisper was heard. They were all extremely beautiful and quite pale. They walked with grace and pride. It reminded Harry of Draco when he watched them. But not in a negative way.

They soon reached the platform before the sorting hat and Harry felt like he was watching a parody replay of the Sorting of the first-years. The student's interest shifted as the boy behind Professor McGonagall broke off from the formation just as the line came to a halt and began to ascend the steps. Dumbledore stepped away from the podium and they stood before each other. As the boy's back faced the crowd, they could not see what he was doing. However it soon became clear as the two of them began conversing at a normal voice level, but their distance made sure that the students were unable to catch what was said. The conversation didn't last long and soon the boy turned around to face the crowd, remaining at Dumbledore's side.

"_Anatatachi wa ima no ie ni soto remasu_ (_You will now be sorted into your houses),_" intakes of breath from the whole room were heard as the boy had opened his mouth and spoken. Even Harry was struck by his voice. It held power like that of Dumbledore's. Immediately he understood that he was, in a way, their leader. "_Ore wa anata no saizen no kodo ni naru koto o kitai shite imasu (I expect you to be on your best behaviour)." _Mumbles rippled through the houses. _Was he talking to them? Or _about_ them?_ This question was answered soon after as the "exchange students" moved as one and lifted their right arms to lay across their heart.

"Hai, Kuran-sama," as one they replied, similar to that of a trained parrot. Hermoine, along with everyone else, gawked at the students. But she, _unlike _everyone else, caught something odd in that moment. However, she remained quiet and watched with the others as the boy turned to nod at Dumbledore who smiled and nodded to Professor McGonagall. She lifted a short scroll and began to call out their names.

"Aidou, Hanabusa." A short blonde boy with golden blonde hair and electric blue eyes ascended the steps towards the Sorting Hat. Although he was silent, the playful smirk he wore gave off a flirtatious personality as he sat on the seat and the hat was placed on him. It looked sorely out of place on his head.

The Hat's makeshift mouth pursed into a tight line in thought. It didn't last long as he opened his mouth and bellowed "Raveclaw!" This time, a single applause was heard as the boy stood up and made his way towards the appropriate table. Its' occupants shifted away from the boy who sat, quite contentedly, alone at the end. Many of the students shot various looks at Luna, who had clapped as if nothing was out of place at all.

"Ichijou, Takuma," another, lighter-haired blonde who was slightly taller and thinner with bright green eyes went forward with a smile on his face. He seemed very excited as the Hat was placed on his head; smiling and humming softly to himself. "Ravenclaw!" The Hat was removed and he moved to sit opposite the boy from earlier. Both slightly reassured to have a familiar face near them.

"Junsu, Shiruba," this time a petite girl with shiny straight black hair took her place on the seat. She had forest green eyes which stood out strikingly against her dark hair, her skin considerably more tanned than the others. She regarded the masses with a blank face but her eyes glinted in a show of excitement. "Slytherin!" A round of boos and hisses were heard from Slytherin as she approached. Their pride kept them where they sat but many regarded her with disgust.

"Kain, Akatsuki," the tallest of the group with strawberry blond hair and amber eyes strode up the steps. He too was more tan than most of the other students and had his uniform jacket unbutton, effectively giving off a rebellious feel. "Ravenclaw!" His face split into a grin as his eyes slid over to the table and made his way to it. He sat next to Hanabusa and he briefly ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. The Ravenclaws were beginning to feel alarmed at the number of vampires were being allocated into their house.

"Kiryuu, Zero," read literally, some brows were raised. Said boy rolled his eyes and trudged up the steps. He was considerably tall with pale silver-white hair remeniscent to that of Luna's and pale amethyst eyes. He too wore his uniform unbuttoned and tie loose. With three silver earrings and a tattoo on the left side of his neck, he was immediately labelled as a "bad boy" by many girls who seemed to have forgotton all about the vampire business. He wore a scowl on his face as the Hat was placed on his head. "Gryffindor!" The answer was almost instantaneous and his eyes flicked up to look for the table with a red banner. Dragging his feet he plopped onto the end of the table where the students did not move either but their reactions were varied from disgust, fear, to even curiousity.

"Kuran, Kaname," the boy next to Dumbledore excused himself with a curt nod and descended to the seat. He had light brown hair and unusual garnet coloured eyes. Compared to the others, he wore his uniform perfectly and as he sat on the flimsy stool, he somehow managed to make it seem like he was sitting on a throne. "Slytherin!" Another, louder, round of hisses were issued. Just their luck to have the leader vampire in their house. The boy turned slightly to nod at Dumbledore once more, who nodded with a smile in return, before taking a seat across Shiruba. They seemed to lock eyes with one another for a split-second before both returning their attention to the platform.

"Seiren," a stiff woman with bobbed greyish hair stepped up and placed herself in the stool. Her face bore no emotion at all as she stared at nothing in particular. "Gryffindor!" Making her way to place herself across Zero, a flash of dissapointment flickered in her eyes for the briefest moment.

"Shiki, Senri," an obviously bored boy with mahogany hair and tinted blue eyes made it up the stairs. As he turned to face the crowd and the Hat was placed on him, many thought that his expression held a striking similarity to that of Professor Snape's. "Hufflepuff!" Some students scoffed at how the house name sounded and the creature sorted into it. Senri remained unfazed as he took a seat at the end, hardly even glancing at the other students.

"Souen, Ruka," a very beautiful girl with pale brown hair and similar coloured eyes held herself with ladylike grace. "Hufflepuff!" Another was sorted into a similar house and she practically glided across the floor to take a seat across Senri.

"Touya, Rima," the final girl strode up the stairs. She was slender and sported a unique orange-like shade of blonde hair tied in pigtails and had cerulean eyes. Her attitude was like a professional model of sorts and she even managed to make the Hat look good as it was perched atop her head. "Hufflepuff!" The last house called and she sat next to Senri, immediately ruffling through her pockets for something. Professor McGonagall took away the Hat and stool and Dumbledore returned to the podium.

"To our newcomers, welcome!" His arms were stretched wide and a smile on his lips, emphasizing his words. "Now that we have all been settled in. Tuck in!" The atmosphere relaxed considerably as food appeared out of nowhere, filling every table. Reactions to this miracle were slowed as students cautiously watched the newest additions to their houses. Despite the earlier reassurances, murmurs broke out regarding the safety of eating amongst vampires. Seemingly oblivious to the stares, the vampires _"tucked in" _and some began conversing among themselves. This did little to tame the curiousity of the students but soon enough they grew tired of expecting something to happen and begun their meals.

Unsure if it counted as "luck", Harry and his friends were sitting relatively close to the vampires. Hermoine and Ron were already in a heated argument about the vampire's diets and that left Harry to watch the two vampires at his table. The girl, Seiren or something, was eating with the mannerisms one would find at a fine dining restaurant. The other boy, Zero, was leaning his head against his left arm, eyes trailing across the dishes before him as if contemplating what to eat whilst his right hand twirled a goblet by his fingers.

"Kiryuu-san," Harry almost jerked as he heard the voice of the girl for the first time. She had paused in her eating and was looking at the boy who dragged his eyes up to look at her in return. "_Koko ni wa anata no jozai o toru tame ni, sore wa kanzen ni anzendesu wa_ (It is perfectly safe for you to take your tablets here)." Zero's eyes narrowed by a fraction before he let out a sigh and placed the goblet on the table firmly.

"_Wakatteru_ (I know that)," he replied in an exasperated voice. "_Maa, arigatou_." Harry's eyes widened in realization at the last word. _They were speaking Japanese! _He was about to turn and let his friends know about this new piece of information but he stopped as he saw the boy take out a metal case similar to a matchbox. Sliding the lid open, he shook out a few white tablets and dropped them into his drink. Harry frowned. The boy continued to swirl the liquid shortly before taking a swig. He watched this happen a couple of times before concluding that he wouldn't be able to figure out what had happened anytime soon. He turned around to see Ron and Hermoine still at it.

"Hey guys," Harry cut in. They both halted and turned to him, the looks on their faces saying, _this better be something good_. He rolled his eyes, scoffing. "These guys are from Japan."

"What?"

"How do you know?" Ron said, ripping a huge bite off a drumstick in the process.

"You speak Japanese?" Hermoine added. Harry resisted the urge to roll her eyes once again.

"No, I don't. But I heard them talking just then and one of them said "aligato", which is like, thanks in Japanese isn't it?"

"Yeah that's right. But so what? None of us speak Japanese. Ugh," Hermoine slumped in her seat, shooting a disgusted look at Ron who was thoroughly stuffing food down his throat. "How're we supposed to '_achieve maximum interaction_' if we can't even communicate with one another?"

"Why are you even upset about this, Moine?" Ron finally gave some input. "It's like you _want _to be buddy-buddy with em."

"Oh come on Ron," her tone saying, _as if you don't even know_. "You have to admit; aren't you even a little interested in them?" He scoffed.

"Uh, no?"

"There's so many things we could learn from them! Even more so than from our textbooks!" Her eyes seemed to sparkle at the thought of these fresh sources of information. "Like, their heirachy, or ancestry, lifestyle, ettiquate!" Harry and Ron stared at her.

"You've got to be kidding, Hermoine," Harry honestly stated. _I mean seriously, ettiquate?_

"Yeah! What's there to know other than that they're a bunch of monsters who drink blood to survive."

"Ron, don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" She countered. "I mean, we got along fine with Professor Lupin even though he turned out to be a werewolf!"

"But that's different! We didn't know that at the time!"

"How is that any different?" She was beginning to get fed up. "Even more so this should be even better because we _know _what they are from the get-go!" The noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards as most students had finished their meals and Dumbledore got to his feet once more. The talking ceased immediately as all turned to face their Headmaster.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. He began his ritual of going through out-of-bounds areas, magic in corridors and the like. "We are also very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; and are equally delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Harry, Ron and Hermoine exchanged somewhat concerned looks during a round of applause. The Hall's noise level dropped significantly for a moment, causing the three to glance at Dumbledore who was looking off a side. A sort of throat-clearing cough sound was made, "Hem, hem". Professor Umbridge took to her feet and strode towards the front as if inteding to make a speech.

"Thank you, Headmaster," her voice was high-pitched, girlish and made Harry flinch on the inside just listening to it, "for those kind words of welcome." She looked ridiculous, like a child with her stupid voice and fluffy pink cardigan. "Well it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" Her superfluous smile revealing pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!" Harry was sure nobody was happy at all. "I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" Students exchanged looks and grins. Harry caught the sound of someone scoffing rather loudly at the front of the table. He whipped his head to see that it was the boy with silver hair.

"_Gaki da _(what a brat)," he had muttered under his breath. Harry saw the emotionless girl across him glance at him once, and a small smile gracing her lips. The woman made that horrible throat-clearing sound once again to get the student's attention.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." She paused to nod curtly at the table of teachers.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without prograss there will be stagnation and decay. Then again, progress for progress' sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovations..." Harry's concentration begun to ebb away; he noticed many students too had stopped listening. Over at Ravenclaw, Cho was chatting with her friends, and Luna had gotten out her Quibbler magazine. At Hufflepuff, Ernie was staring glassy-eyed at Professor Umbridge, no doubt merely pretending to listen.

"... And although the Ministry deigns such interaction between humans and creatures unpractical, I shall personally make sure that you children are protected from these.. things," she waved off dismissedly. Harry turned to glance at some of the vampires and saw many with narrowed eyes, except those in Slytherin and the boy at Gryffindor, who seemed to be having a silent conversation with the other boy in Slytherin. "Do not hesitate, however, to let me know of your _concerns_, dear students, as I am here exactly for that purpose; improving Hogwarts. Rest assured that if I have numbers on my side, I am fully able to banish these creatures from your school." She halted in her speech to look down somewhere with contempt in her eyes. Harry's eyes followed her gaze and was surprised to see the that boy at his table had stood up.

"No need for all the formalities, _Professor_," Harry's mouth dropped. _He spoke English! _Although with a hint of an eastern accent, it was plenty fluent. "However, it has already been settled that punishments for our students will be dealt by either their dorm leader, or those of the Hunters Association." Professor Umbridge scoffed.

"And who are _you _to say that you won't just let them off the hook after a mere warning?" She countered boldly. Zero heaved a sigh and begun striding up the steps towards her, she froze. He stopped beside her and looked her in the eye, trying not to glare as it would be a bad first impression.

"_Trust me_," he purred the words in a convincing voice, "unless you've been trained for it, not even your '_Defense Against the Dark Arts_' will do you any good." A hint of a smirk played on his lips.

"How dare you," she uttered in a completely offended voice, "are you implying that our teachings are lacking? You _beasts _are nothing more than _child's play _to us!" Zero's senses were on high alert and he let the smirk creep onto his face, shaking his head.

"Fine, if you insist. But you better learn quick who it is you're against. Underestimating your opponent will lead to your downfall." Zero swept out his arm as he turn, waving it towards the students. Umbridge's eyes followed the action and widened at the sight of menacing, blood red eyes watching her. Gasps rung out as students too realized this and shuffling sounds were heard as many attempted to distance themselves even further. Professor Umbridge managed to gather herself quickly however, retorting.

"See what I mean? Abominations. Can't even control yourself here?"

"Professor Umbridge," the name flowed like silk coming from a low, seductive voice. Heads turned to see it was the leader, Kaname, seated calmly at the Slytherin table. "I assure you you are perfectly safe. Kiryuu-kun is highly able and about the best in his field, considering his.. advantage, so to say." His eyes held an amused glint as it flickered to Zero briefly. "However I ask that you refrain from insulting our race. The purpose of this program is co-existence; and how is that to be achieved if the _teachers _themselves do not support this? We shall in return reciprocrate this and respect the other students accordingly." Umbridge opened her mouth to respond before she was silenced by Dumbledore holding out a hand.

"I think the students should be dismissed to begin unpacking and getting ready for their new school year, Professor Umbridge." Without waiting for her approval, he dismissed the students who eagerly followed instructions to leave. The vampires followed their house groups silently and obediently. Kaname nodded off Shiruba who followed the group before he promptly strode over to Zero.

"_Gozenchu ni anata ga hyoji sa remasuyo, Zero _(I will see you in the morning, Zero)." Zero looked up at him, searching his eyes for something, before nodding. He had things he wanted to know, but decided to postpone it for now. He turned and begun to walk off in the direction the other Gryffindor-ers had gone. Kaname turned briefly to Seiren, his trusted bodyguard.

"_Kare o mimamoru, Seiren_ (watch over him, Seiren)." She bowed deeply.

"_Hai, Kaname-sama_," and dissapeared. Kaname turned to see Professor Umbridge bickering with Professor Dumbledore. No doubt about his interupting her. He decided to leave as he'd rather not stay and attempt to reason with the woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so firstly - i know some peepos are prolly wondering why Yuuki isn't here.. No real reason except that I can't really see any purpose of her being there other than being Kaname's fiance.. so yeah she got dropped haha. No hatin or whatever; I just dont like having a character do nothing.<strong>

**Next - i know it kinda seems like a rip off plump-york's story but really order of the phoenix is the only interesting setting to fit vk in for a year.. so yeah. and yes i do kinda use her story as a reference too (: but eventually i will write my own as her's is incomplete.**

**3 - shiruba is based off an OC of mine. but dont worry, she wont be having that big of a part. for crossovers i prefer just having the 2 story's characters instead of an OC hogging all the attention so yeah. my oc is a magician who travels worlds as part of her 'job' where she kinda like keeps the balance of worlds? i know its really cliche that everyone wants an OC who's a pureblood; but the reason why she's sorted into Slytherin is cuz she IS cunning and her bloodline is strongest for her family (of magicians) she's not a vampire, but i'm altering her to fit this story so it might change. I'm working on it as i go so yeah ;) Her original name is Silver (pronounce with jap slang and you get her jap first name) without a surname so the surname is kinda random. you're welcome to give me names i can use for her if you want haha.**

**idk if anyone is interested / can't remember but i'll list out the vk's houses at the bottom of this a/n ;) and its not random because i picked the houses based on the house characteristics and the character's (: let me know if you'd put them somewhere else!**

**if you have any other questions let me know cuz idk what else to talk about haha.**

Gryffindor: _Kiryuu Zero, Seiren  
><em>Slytherin: _Kuran Kaname, Junsu Shiruba_  
>Ravenclaw: <em>Aidou Hanabusa, Kain Akatsuki, Ichijou Takuma<br>_Hufflepuff:_ Shiki Senri, Touya Rima, Souen Ruka_

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2 First Day

**Firstly, thank you so much to reviewers ladyyuuki16, mi5tan, Dreamer Naos and Anonymous (:  
>kinda shocking cuz i only saw them AFTER i updated but it really made my.. night lolll.<br>I'm really pleased you enjoyed it cuz i thought it was kinda dragging.. sorry in advance for this EVEN MORE dragging chapter,  
>but I dont want too much action till Umbridge ups her game so yeah haha.<strong>

**I'm open to any suggestions of feedback etc so feel free to let me know how you found it!  
>enough from me now, to the story! Enjoy! (:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>With a whoose and a clatter, hundreds of owls came soaring in through the upper windows. They descended all over the Hall, bringing letters and packages to their owners. Professor McGonagall was now moving along the table handing out schedules. <em>She halted after handing Harry, Ron and Hermoine their schedules, looking deep in thought.

"Miss Granger," she turned to Hermoine who looked up from a copy of the Daily Prophet inquiringly. Professor McGonagall shuffled through her pile of schedules and pulled out one which was slightly different – printed on a pale lavender coloured paper. "Would you do me a favour?"

"Well of course Professor," Hermoine turned to face her directly, eyeing the paper curiously.

"Thank you," Professor McGonagall said, flicking her wrist to hand her the paper. "Please give this to Mister Kiryuu if you see him, will you?" With that she continued on her way. Hermoine was already well engrossed in studying the timetable.

"Look at today!" groaned Ron. Him and Harry having missed the small exchange between Professor McGonagall and Hermoine. "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defense Against the Dark Arts... Binns, Snape, Trelawney, and that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted..."

"Do mine ears deceive me?" said Fred, arriving with George and squeezing onto the bench beside Harry. "Hogwarts prefects surely don't wish to skive off lessons?" The trio of brother launched into conversation whilst Harry turned to notice a particularly quiet Hermoine.

"What's up Hermoine?" He asked, "something wrong with your schedule?" Her head shot up and she almost slammed the piece of paper onto the space between them.

"Look at this!" She whispered urgently. Harry wondered why she was whispering. "It's the new guy's timetable!" _That _got Harry's attention. She continued to read aloud the contents and subjects listed on the paper.

"Kiryuu, Zero. Gryffindor, 5th Year. Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, History of Magic, Herbology, Divination and—" she gasped.

"What, what is it Hermoine?" Harry asked, panicking silently.

"He does _Arithmancy_!" Her voice swooned. Harry could've fallen off the bench. Instead, he did a double take and snatched the paper from her fingers, inspecting the schedule.

"Harry!" Hermoine snapped.

"He's.." Harry's eyes double checked. Triple checked. "He's got the whole day with us." Hermoine's reaction was _definitely_ not expected.

"YES!" She punched her arm through the air.

"Hermoine, _how _are you excited about this?"

"Excited about what?" Ron's voice cut in, causing them both to turn to him. His brothers had sauntered away to look for their latest victim and he had just caught the end of their conversation.

"She's excited we get to spend the whole _day _with the new guy." Luckily, Ron had just swallowed his food.

"WHAT?"

"Not just that, I'm excited that there's finally someone _capable _around here!" Hermoine added, rolling her eyes for effect.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ron.

"The guy does _Arithmancy_," Harry answered for her. "Since _we _don't do it she's probably hyped that there's someone who does it too."

"Jeez Moine," Ron drawled, "does the guy even _look _like an honour student to you? I give him a week tops. He'll probably switch to Muggle Studies or something." Hermoine was about to retort but stopped short when she noticed that the Hall had become considerably more quiet than usual. She turned her head to glance at the entrance and a smile split her face as she literally jumped up and begun waving madly.

"Zero! Zero, over here!" The guy flinched at the sound of his name being called like that before turning to see a girl waving him over. He debated his options and decided to head over, shrugging.

"Yes?" He asked politely when he was close enough. He could feel the eyes on him but ignored it. The girl held out a pale coloured slip of paper in his direction and he raised a brow, looking up from it at her. He slowly reached out and took the paper, retreating his hand to glance at it. He nodded in silent understanding once he figured it was his school schedule.

"You have the whole day with us," the girl piped up. He stopped studying the paper and looked up at her. "We can show you around, if you'd like." He could tell that she added the end part just as a part of courtesy. Debating his options once again, he decided there would be no problem. And it'd save him the trouble of asking for directions.

"Thanks," he begun to say but suddenly stiffened. He could really deal with not having his senses internally screaming at him this early in the morning. The girl was about to ask him what was wrong, but he whipped around before she managed anything. Hermoine's eyes followed the direction he was facing and widened in surprise to see another two of the exchange students walk in. The two from Slytherin made their way toward them calmly.

"_Ohaiyo, Kiryuu-kun_ (Good morning)," Hermoine shivered unnoticeably at his voice. If his voice was tangible, she imagined it being like flowing silk. Zero grunted in response. He caught himself in time as the girl lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck cheerfully. Due to her height, she dangled from her grip on his neck and her toes didn't even reach the ground. Zero snorted but a hint of a smile crept onto his face as he hugged her in return briefly before untangling her arms and placing her back down.

"Good morning," Kaname's voice said once again, in English this time, to Harry, Ron and Hermoine. They stood stunned for a moment before returning the words. "Do you mind if I borrow Kiryuu-kun for a moment?" They glanced at each other, wondering why he was asking their permission if _they _were the strangers and _he_ was the one who knew Zero.

"No, go ahead," Hermoine finally answered. Kaname smiled at her and turned to Zero, indicating with his hand to step away for awhile. Zero followed hesitantly. Shiruba was left behind and she turned to the other three.

"Hi, I'm Shiruba," she introduced herself politely, "but you can call me Silver." She extended her hand. Hermoine was first to act and took her hand, shaking firmly.

"Hermoine Granger," she expectantly turned to the boys, urging her with her eyes to do the same.

"Harry Potter," he waited for some sort of outburst from her at his name but none came as she instead turned to Ron.

"Ron Weasley." He didn't shake her hand. She withdrew it and smiled at them.

"So you're showing Zero around?" She asked.

"Yes, he's got the same classes as us," Hermoine decided it was best if she was the only one talking. "Which reminds me, why does he have classes now? Aren't you supposed to start your classes when we have third period?" She watched Silver make a silent _Ah_ face.

"Most of us, yes." She nodded, beginning to rock back and forth on the balls of her feet restlessly. "But Zero and I have classes with both you and our students." Hermoine was surprised. Then her eyes widened, _does that mean they get to take extra subjects?_ Shiruba resisted the urge to raise her eyebrow in a knowing manner before continuing.

"We have nine classes a day. So that way we cover both your shifts and our own classes'. Although most of the time we may shuffle around. For example," she tipped her head in Zero and Kaname's direction, "Zero is taking the day with _you_ guys whilst I'm having classes with _our _guys." She watched as Hermoine's brows pulled together into a frown. In the corner of her eye she also caught the other two boys whispering to one another urgently.

"But," Hermoine piped up, reverting Shiruba's attention back to her, "why?" She shrugged nonchalantly.

"No need to worry yourselves about it for now," her smile seemed more like a smirk, "you'll find out sooner or later anyway." Another glance at Zero's direction alerted to her that the boys were making their way back to them. She sidestepped as they rejoined the loose circle of people. Kaname flashed a charming smile to the group.

"Thank you. I shall hope to see you again," he nodded before adding, "good day." He locked eyes with Shiruba before turning to head off.

"See you around!" She waved enthusiastically at them, beaming. "Zero, stay out of trouble!" She was mid-skip before abruptly changing course and winding up beside Hermoine in a flash. She leaned down and whispered coyly into her ear. "Oh and it's pronounced, _Zehro_". Before Hermoine had the chance to turn her head, she was gone and beside Kaname, making their way out of the great hall once again. She stood dumbstruck for a moment, before turning to catch Zero scowling at nothing. Shaking out of her stupor she urged the others to get a move on as classes were just about to start. Harry and Ron, mostly Ron, were eyeing Zero nervously and seemed to come to a silent agreement about something before starting a random topic.

"D'you reckon it's true this year's going to be really tough? Because of the exams?" Hermoine asked, reverting to the topic Ron had discussed with his brothers.

"Oh yeah," agreed Ron. "Bount to be, isn't it? OWLS are really important, affect the jobs you can apply for and everything."

"D'you know what you want to do after Hogwarts?" Harry's question was mainly aimed towards the other two as they left the great hall and set off towards their History of Magic classroom. He could see Zero trailing along silently behind them; curtesy of Hermoine's pestering.

"Not really," said Ron slowly. "Except... well..." He looked slightly sheepish.

"What?" Harry urged him.

"Well, it'd be cool to be an Auror," said Ron in an off-hand voice. Harry agreed fervently. "But they're like, the elite," added Ron wistfully. "You've got to be really good. What about you Hermoine?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I think I'd like to do something really worthwhile."

"An Auror's worthwhile!" Defended Harry. Hermoine rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it is, but it's not the only worthwhile thing," she said thoughtfully, "I mean, if I could take SPEW further..." She shook her head, not wanting to go into it so early in the morning. She turned to see Zero looking off somewhere, not looking like he was paying much attention. She didn't want to make him feel left out, especially after _she _had insisted he follow them. "What are _your _plans after school, Zero?" She said the name as Shiruba had advised and was pleased to see him snap out of his daze instantly, whipping his head around to face her. "I mean, I'm guessing your system is kinda different to ours..." She trailed off. Truthfully she was interested in what _their _students did after school.

"Um," Zero's eyes were darting everywhere as he thought. "Probably just go on with full-time work..." He didn't want to go into it on his first day. Hermoine was dissapointed. _So basically they just go on with their lives like other humans?_ She surmized. There wasn't time to ask any more questions as they made their way into the classrooms and took their seats. Traditionally, they would sit in a table of three which just managed to fit them all. However today Hermoine decided she would sit with Zero on a separate table so as to not exclude him. The boys shot worried and panicked looks at her which she blatantly ignored.

History of Magic was uneventful, unsurprisingly. Harry and Ron hardly even _tried _to pay attention and instead begun playing hangman on their books whilst Hermoine was dutifully drinking in every drop of information that Professor Binns, their ghost teacher, was spewing. A fine misty drizzle had begun to fall as they left the classroom and people stood in huddles around the edges of the yard. Harry, Ron and Hermoine were talking about what Snape was likely to set them in their first lesson of the year, Hermoine kindly filling Zero in on who Snape was and that he taught their Potions class. Someone walked around the corner towards them as they were agreeing that he was most likely to set something terribly challenging for them.

"Hello, Harry!" It was Cho Chang, on her own. Unusual considering she was almost always surrounded by a gang of giggling girls; Harry remembered somberly about the time he tried to get her alone last year.

"Hi," he said, feeling his face grow hot. They begun chatting casually when Zero stiffened and whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes at something far away. He turned and was about to dash off before remembering his manners.

"Excuse me," he whispered to Hermoine who didn't manage to get a word out before he had run off. Her eyes followed him to see what he was up to. She was surprised when she saw that he came up to two other night class students.

"Kain-sempai, Aidou-sempai, _naze ryo de shinai _(why aren't you in your dorms)?" He barked. So much for a quiet first day. He automatically looked to Akatsuki for answers.

"_Maa, Hanabusa futatabi toraburu ni nattano sa _(well, Hanabusa got into trouble again)," Kain begun to drawl in his bored monotone, "_Soreto ore wa ikutsu ka no yoji de kare ni doko shite Kuran-byocho wa, batsu toshite okonau tame ni kara o okutta _(also I'm accompanying him on some errands dorm president Kuran sent him to do as punishment)." Zero had begun snickering at Aidou who glared daggers in response.

"_Ah, so _(oh I see)," Zero commented dully. "_Ma, kare no nokoshite ore wa Kain-sempai okimasude_ (well in that case, i'll leave him to you Kain-sempai)." Akatsuki nodded slightly and Zero turned around, marching back to the others.

"What does it matter!" He could hear Hermoine arguing with Ron again.

"It means they're not real fans, they're just jumping on the bandwagon –"

"That's the bell," said Harry dully. They didn't stop arguing all the way down to Snape's dungeon however and left Zero and him to awkwardly walk beside one another. Harry spent the time glancing nervously at Zero often and wondering if he should try to strike up a conversation. He filed into the classroom behind Ron and Hermoine following them to their usual table. They had lowered their arguing to mere glaring at one another and Harry realized that he was about to get stuck with Zero on a seperate table. He bit his lip hesitantly and steeled himself.

"May I?" Zero had already taken a seat at the table behind their usual and Harry asked him if he could sit next to him. Zero looked up with a bored expression mixed with surprise on his face. He nodded and pulled out the chair for Harry. "So," Harry said, trying to start a conversation, "have you done potions before?" Zero was leaning on his right hand and looked at him, he was about to answer before he was cut off by a cold monotone voice.

"Settle down," said Snape, shutting the dor behind him. Harry almost sighed with relief at Snape's intervention but at the same time felt let down at being unable to talk to Zero. A slip of paper sliding before him on the table caught his attention. He glanced at it after catching sight Zero's retreating hand. In a rushed neat script, the words on the paper read:

_No, our subjects are similar to that of human school's. More like lectures._

Harry couldn't think of anything else to say so he smiled silently instead. It was hastily wiped off his face when before Professor Snape could notice. He had a feeling that the lesson wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, yeah. Sorry if my updates are really slow but I consider this faster than other stories I write haha. Anyway I'll TRY to update at least once a week if possible (: Hope the weekends you guys have had were good. I know the story is progressing kinda slow right now but bear with me haha.<strong>

**Anyway if you got any questions feel free to ask away (: And i'll love you even more if you review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Potions and Dreams

**Firstly, thank you again to reviewers ladyyuuki16, Dreamer Naos, mi5tan and latdh1. Just some brief responses following, if not you, go ahead and skip to the story (:  
><strong>ladyyuuki16 - _well i'm trying to keep them as in character as possible so a nice Zero isn't really in character.. but obviously as the story progresses his character/personality will develop too.  
><em>Dreamer Naos - _hahaha thank you very much! yeah i reckon. I'm actually just about reading the story really slow and weaving them in at the same time, so if the book's slow then i'm slow haha. please continue to let me know what you think! (:  
><em>mi5tan & latdh1 - _yes about that, I had a really long think about that subject, so my conclusion is written in the author's note at the end of this story. please let me know after reading it! (:_

**_P.S. I know the stories are getting shorter, But as I refer to the book I try not to write overly long chapters. so yeah i tend to split it up into certain parts or cut it off where i think it'd be too long to add in what i wanna say (:_**

**_**_Now, back to the story! _**_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Before we begin today's lesson," said Snape, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at them all, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your OWL, or suffer my... displeasure."<em>

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me. I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions Class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye." His eyes rested on Harry and his lip curled. Harry glared back, but also feeling a sort of pleasure at the thought of giving up Potions after this year. He knew Potions wasn't exactly his _thing_, but it was undeniably useful. He shook his head and tried to pay attention to what they would be doing in class today.

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at the OWLs: the Draught of Peace, a ption to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing." In front of him, Harry saw Hermoine sit up a little straighter, her expression one of utmost attention. "The ingredients and method," Snape flicked his wand, "are on the blackboard," words appeared in neat script on the blackboard, "you will find everything you need," another flick of the wrist, "in the store cupboard", said cupboard door sprang open, "you have an hour and a half... start." Just as they had predicted, Snape had set them an extremely difficult potion. The ingredients had to be added to the cauldron in precisely the right order and quantity, the mixture stirred exactly the right number of times, the head of the flames on which it was simmering lowered to exactly the right level for a specific number of minutes and timing for everything else perfect for the potion to be brewed successfully.

"A light silver vapour should now be rising from your potion," called Snape, with ten minutes left on the clock. Harry was sweating profusely, looking desperately around the dungeon. His own cauldron was issuing copious amounts of _dark grey _stea,; Ron's was spitting _green sparks_. Only on the surface of Hermoine's potion, obviously, was a shimmering mist of silver vapour visible. Harry glanced minutely at Zero's place close to him and was puzzled to see no reaction whatsoever. It looked as if the boy hadn't even bothered to _try _brewing the potion. His position put him relatively between him and Hermoine, and in the last instant a thought occured to him which made him kick himself mentally. _He didn't know any of the ingredient terms!_ At Harry's cauldron Snape had stopped, looking down at it with a huge smirk on his face. Harry quickly reverted his attention back to his cauldron, the feeling of dread back again.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?" The Slytherins in the class all looked up eagerly; loving to hear Snape taunt Harry.

"The Draught of Peace," said Harry tensely. It didn't help that just about the whole class had their eyes on him.

"Tell me, Potter," Snape's voice a deceptively soft one, "can you read?" Draco Malfoy laughed none too softly.

"Yes, I can," said Harry, grinding his teetch and clenching his fingers tightly around his wand.

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter." Back at where Zero stood, he didn't deny that he was quite impressed with the teacher. Not by his attitude, but by the fact that he was able to pinpoint exactly _where _Harry had made a mistake just from taking a look at his cauldron. Harry was squinting at the blackboard now.

"'Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counter-clockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes then add two drops of syrup of hellebore.'" Harry felt his heart sink. He hadn't added the syrup of hellebore and had instead proceeded straight to the next line of instructions after leaving it to simmer.

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?" Harry replied negative very quietly. "I beg your pardon?"

"No," said Harry, louder this time. "I forgot the hellebore."

"I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. Evanesco." The contents of his cauldron vanished, and he was left standing idiotically beside an empty cauldron. "I cannot come to _understand_, Mr Potter," Snape spat the name out with fake politeness, "how_ you_, who have been in this school for _five years_, cannot manage a simple potion such as this. When Mr Kiryuu there has produced an exemplary product of the task." Harry's eyes widened and he, along with the rest of the class, whipped his head around to stare at Zero. He seemed to be scowling instead of appreciating the praise, the look on his facing almost saying _why me_?

"Go on," Snape's voice sliced through Harry's thoughts, "take a look." He roughly nudged Harry towards Zero. Unsure, his first few steps were hesitant. Harry glanced at Zero's cauldron and then at Hermoine's; they looked like an exact replica of one another. "Those of you who have managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing," said Snape, apparently satisfied with torturing Harry for today. "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion making, to be handed in on Thursday."

Whilst everyone else filled their flagons, Harry cleared away his things, seething. He stuffed his wand back into his bad and slumped down on his seat, watching everyone else hand Snape their filled flagons. When the bell finally rang, Harry was the first out the dungeon and had already started his lunch by the time Ron and Hermoine joined him. Zero was mysteriously missing. He didn't bother asking where he was; but also felt slightly guilty thinking that maybe Zero thought he was angry with him because of what had happened earlier. Hermoine had started trying to console him. This merely fueling his anger, making him glower at his plate. When Ron made a side comment, they began their usual bickering.

"Oh, shut up, the pair of you," said Harry, finally fed up. They both froze looking angry and offended. "Can't you give it a rest? You're always having a go at each other, it's driving me mad." He swiftly swung his bag back over his shoulder and left them there. He ended up spending the rest of lunch sitting alone beneath the trapdoor at the top of North Tower. Backpedaling slightly, Zero had exited with a rather peeved yet curious Hermoine and Ron.

"Zero you're _great _with potions!" Exclaimed Hermoine, positively beaming.

"Yeah, your potion was just like 'Ermoine's," Ron agreed, beginning to loosen up around Zero, "if I didn't know better I'd think you're an honour student too." Zero almost laughed at the ludicrous idea.

"It's kind of like reading a recipe book really," he answered slowly, "just with odd ingredients." He shrugged.

"You cook?" Hermoine asked, catching the hidden message in his answer. This time Zero smiled.

"Usually to escape the chairman's _'my style' _cooking."

"Chairman?" Repeated Hermoine. "As in, your school principal?" She was stunned. The principal cooked for his students? Then again, Professor Dumbledore knew _his _students very well too.

"Yes," Zero nodded, "chairman Cross." His attention was soon stolen away by a very distinct scent assaulting his senses. He looked up. "It's time for their lessons." He stated, merely for Ron and Hermoine's benefit. They both immediately followed his line of sight to see various night class students also wondering the corridors. Zero frowned. "Excuse me," he turned to Ron and Hermoine, "I need to make sure they don't cause any problems. You can go ahead. I can get directions to Divination." The word rolled of his tongue oddly with a hint of a foreign tone. They nodded blindly, and watched him dash off. After taking a moment to recover from their curiosity, they continued to the great hall.

Due to Harry's choice of location, he was consequently the first to ascend the silver ladder leading to Sibyll Trelawney's classroom when the bell rang. After Potions, Divination was Harry's least favorite class, mainly due to Professor Trelawney's habit of predicting his death every few lessons. However right at the moment she was occupied with putting copies of battered leather-bound books on each of the little tables which littered her room.

"Hermoine and me have stopped arguing," stated Ron after emerging from the trapdoor and locating Harry, sitting down beside him.

"Good," grunted Harry.

"But Hermoine says she thinks it would be nice if you stopped taking out your temper on us," added Ron.

"I'm not –"

"Good-day," interrupted Professor Trelawney in her usual misty, dreamy voice. "And welcome back to Divination. I am delighted to see that you have all returned to Hogwarts safely – as, of course, I knew you would, having been following your fortunes most carefully over the holidays. You will –" she halted in a speech and turned her head to the trapdoor. A knocking sound repeated once more before it was opened and in stepped in two very late students.

"My apologies, professor," a rumbling low voice purred from a browned haired boy in Slytherin uniform. "Kiryuu-kun and I were held up watching over the transition of the night class students into their classes." Professor Trelawney gawked at the rather confident boy.

"N-no worries, dear boy, now please, _do _take a se—" her sentence was cut short with a gasp. Her body convulsed and her eyes glazed over, unseeing. She stumbled around until her hand managed a firm grip on her table, where she leaned heavily against it and her head turned upwards, staring off into the beyond, ragged breaths panting loudly before she opened her mouth once more.

_"Death. Eternal darkness. He who has been born with that of the cursed blood hath committed the gravest of sin. He hath received new strength in return of summoning a sinister future. Nothing but darkness lies ahead. Darkness until the end of time. The blood which hath been passed down will bring destruction. When the moon hides, the monster will be unleashed. Trespassers… on Hogwarts… holy ground…"_

Another long and loud intake of breath was taken, Professor Trelawney's frame shuddering violently. Her eyes blinked rapidly as if attempting to rid itself of some dust before it cleared once again and she looked innocently back at the two boys. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I say something?" Zero let out a bark of laughter.

"_Ii ne _(she's good, huh)?" Noted Zero. Kaname's lips were pulled into a lopsided smirk of amusement.

"_So, totemo subarashi _(yes, very impressive)," agreed Kaname. "_Kedo omoshiroi _(but it's interesting)…"

"_Naniga_ (what is)?" Kaname turned his head to look Zero directly in the eye, effectively wiping off all previous emotion on the hunter's face when faced with his direct gaze. He could see the amusement dancing in Kaname's eyes and a frown formed on his face in confusion.

"She just said the same thing Shizuka-san said to me," Kaname said in a voice that sounded like he was recalling a fond memory, "on that night." Zero's eyes widened in alarm. He opened his mouth to say something before the pureblood cut him off. "_Ma, wasureru_ (just forget about it)," he had turned his head and begun walking towards the class, looking for a seat. "_Samonakereba, ore o anta o suru_ (or else, I'll make you)," he finished with a deceptively polite smile to the teacher. Zero growled lowly.

"_Dozo tameshite kudasai_ (go ahead and try it)," Zero challenged with a hiss. He was halted however when Kaname had found them a seat and promptly pulled him down to sit next to him. He smiled to Professor Trelawney and nodded, as if giving her permission to start the class. She cleared her throat for a moment before returning to what she had been saying before all that.

"You will find on your tables copies of The Dream Oracle, by Inigo Imago. Dream interpretation is a most important means of divining the future and may very probably be tested in your OWL. Not that I believe examination results are of importance when it comes to the sacred art of divination. If you have the Seeing Eye, grades matter very little. However, the Headmaster likes you to sit the examination so…" she trailed off.

"Turn, please," she suddenly changed her subject back to the matter at hand, "to the introduction and read what Imago has to say on dream interpretation. Then, divide into pairs. Use the Dream Oracle to interpret each other's most recent dreams." By the time they finished reading the introduction, they barely had ten minutes left for dream interpretation. Harry and Ron looked at each other glumly. Next to them, Dean had paired up with Neville who was currently embarked on a long explanation of a nightmare involving a pair of giant scissors wearing his grandmother's best hat.

"I never remember my dreams," said Ron, "you say one."

"You must remember one of them," said Harry impatiently. He was quite aware of what his regular nightmare meant and didn't need Ron, Professor Trelawney, nor the stupid Dream Oracle to tell him.

"Well I dreamt I was playing Quidditch the other night," said Ron, "What d'you reckon that means?"

"Probably that you're going to be eaten by a giant marshmallow or something," replied Harry dully turning the pages without interest. Secretly, he was trying his best to listen over the noise of the class what a _specific _pair was saying.

"Any nightmares you would like to share, _Kiryuu-kun_?" That smooth voice asked fluently in English, the tone enough to portray the glint of amusement in Kaname's eyes. Zero scowled.

"No," he barked out harshly.

"No?" The contrast between Zero's angry outburst and Kaname's repeat of the word was like listening to an emotional rollercoaster. Kaname leaned in, "don't lie to me, _Zero_, I know you saw _it_." Zero's fingers scraped harshly across the table slowly as he resisted the urge to pull out the Bloody Rose in class. His head was hung down, watching his fingers before he slowly looked up, defiance in his eyes. A cruel smirk pulled at his lips.

"Are you –" his voice was drowned by the sound of the bells, followed by noisy scraping of chairs against the wooden floors and students hastily made their way out eagerly. He didn't seem annoyed at being interrupted but instead looked up and took in what was happening calmly, then began to gather his belongings likewise. Kaname raised a brow, clearly bemused and his curiousity piqued at having been unable to finish their conversation.

"Zero are you coming?" called out Harry, he pretended he hadn't been eavesdropping on their conversation and instead opted to ask if Zero was going to come with them to the next class or not.

"Yeah, wait up," replied Zero, Harry was still struck by how easily the language seemed to come from all the exchange students. They were even able to speak casually and not overly polite as most people who didn't speak the language tended to be.

"May I join you?" _now _this_ guy was definitely way polite, but not in the way that meant he didn't know the language. He sounded like he knew the language quite well actually, navigating it with ease, _thought Harry. He nodded minutely and urged Ron to move along. Ron was starting to feel somewhat fidgety at having so much interaction with the… _exchange students_. He loosened up soon enough though.

"D'you realize how much homework we've got already? Binns set us a foot-and-a-half-long essay on giant wars, Snape a foot on the use of moonstones, and now we've got a month's dream diary from Trelawney! That Umbridge woman better not give us any…"

When they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk, donning the fluffy pink cardigan from the night before and a black velvet boy on top of her head. The class was quiet as it entered the room; Professor Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity and nobody knew how strict she would be. As the final students took their seats, she opened her mouth.

"Good afternoon, children."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so first of all i would REALLY appreciate it if anyoneeveryone who is still reading to send in a review letting me know their opinion on the following:  
>SlashYaoi? **yes/no  
><strong>RomancePairings? **yes/no (mix between students?)

**I'm taking this sorta "survey" cause personally i'm a fan of anything so i don't mind doing so and have thought about it but i wont if someone really doesnt want to read it cause i mean, i want everyone to enjoy the story (: also dont mind hearing who you would pair up :} hohoho.. thanks!**

**Of course, please do go ahead and review in itself and let me know your thoughts, suggestions, questions, etc (: thank youuuuu!**


	4. Chapter 4 Umbridge

**Firstly, of course, thank you all to reviewers; blondeperson, Im dead inside, mindpearl, puddingflaun, mi5tan, anonymous(es), Tokyo Tensai, Dreamer Naos, yukixzerovk. Once again, some replies etc (skip if you want):**

**Im dead inside; **_thank you so much for your thoughts and it was truly interesting to read and gave me quite a few ideas really :P its good that i can see what other people think about pairings (: oh yes you are very close – your last statement is actually coming up quite soon ;)_

**mindpearl; **_hahaha really? thanks! i try my best not to go abit over OOC (: and yeah, intertwining the storylines do cause a headache sometimes haha. yeah i noticed too but i think its mostly cause i rush parts alot because I'm very busy during the week with school and stuff but thanks, i might take up your offer sometime! xD_

**mi5tan; **_yes, i agree but i guess i'll take it slow and we'll see how it turn out yea? ;) thank you too!_

**Tokyo Tensai; **_'really easy to read' okay wow I'm flattered. usually I think I overdo it sometimes cause I really like descriptive writing xD thanks tho! Hmm actually VK&HP x-overs are quite a lot but many stop. so yeah :\ hopefully I finish this! :P Yeah well considering how much has already happened its quite funny to think back and realize its still their first day really.. so of course I have to make the progress slightly slow. you cant just be besties on the first day right? ;) once again thank you!_

**Dreamer Naos; **_mhm, as I said before, it IS still kinda their first day so they're gonna have to build their friendships nice and slow like in real life, no? thank you so so so much. yeah you have no idea how many times I had to flick through writing the chapter, watching trelawney's prophecy in the 'prisoner of azkaban' to try and imitate her talking style, and watching vk's 11__th__ episode to note what shizuka said haha. thanks again!_

**Okayyy, so anyway i bet none of you really bothered to look THAT much into it, but i actually researched all the HP classes, how they work, electives, everything. man it was a headache. i actually drew a makeshift thingy that shows me which houses have what together, which night class students take what electives, when and who they're with etc. its quite.. confusing. Idk, but anyway if any of you are interested I could put it up and link it for you to have a look (: or i could always just type out the night class electives.. cause figuring out the image is kinda like **mosiagdkejrkajlw** :| I put to much effort lol. helps that I have a friend in my math class who's a HP fanatic and she looked it over for me and gave me the thumbs up xD**

**Rightyo, enough ranting, please enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Wands away and quills out, please." The class exchanged gloomy looks. The words "wands away" had never yet been folowed by a lesson they had found interesting. <em>Harry shoved his wand back inside his bag and pulled out a quill, ink and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her wand, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appearing at once:

_Defense Against the Dark Arts a Return to Basic Principles_

"Now, your teaching in this subject has been disturbingly... uneven," stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped in front of her "The constant changing of teachers has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are not to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following please." She rapped the blackboard again and the initial message was replaced by:

_Course Aims__:_

_Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

_Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

For a couple of minutes the room was silent save for the sound of scratching quills on parchment. Soon when most of the class had managed to copy down the words, Professor Umbridge asked, "has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" A dull murmur ran throughout the class. "I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. So: has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang out through the room. Professor Umbridge nodded, pleased.

"Good, I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk." She then moved to settle herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them closely; her eyes running across the length of the room. "Hold it." All heads were raised immediately to look from Professor Umbridge, following her line of sight.

When Harry, Ron, Zero and Kaname had entered the room, Kaname had swiftly excused him and Zero to drag him towards other exchange students that were in their class. Since Gryffindor and Slytherin shared their Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, Silver and Seiren were both present in the class. Kaname and Seiren had taken seats next to each other on the table beside Harry, Ron and Hermoine's. Silver and Zero had taken seats on the table behind them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Professor Umbridge's shrill voice asked, her gaze full of contempt set in their direction. Silver and Zero looked at each other and Seiren looked to Kaname for instructions. Kaname took his time opening the provided textbook to the page instructed before he looked up with an innocent expression on his face.

"Why, just following your instructions, Professor." Umbridge let out an odd sound that Harry translated as a sort of cross between a giggle and a snort.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is meant for budding young _witches and wizards_," she emphasized, taking out her wand, "those with the gift of magic. As you are _neither_, I see no need for you to be undertaking this class," a flick of her wrist and the four books were levitated towards her. "Instead, I shall assign you some.. history reading material maybe. After all, your purpose here is to learn about our culture, is it not? It is not to become a part of us," she scoffed as if offended by the very idea.

"I beg to differ, Professor," Kaname finally spoke up. "If you already understand that, without having been born of magical descent nor blood, we are unable to follow this class practically anyway, what harm would there be in allowing us to study your materials?" The words came so naturally to him, not missing a single beat. Umbridge bridled.

"I don't mean to be frank but, you should understand that from _our _point of view," her deliberate use of inclusive language meaning to cause him to feel like a pariah, "_you people _are one of reasons 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' is taught!" As if to further support her cause and also sound highly professional, she continued to add, "Page Four-hundred-and-ninety-two, Chapter Sixteen, Vampires." Instead of taking the offensive, she was infuriated even more when she saw Kaname smile softly and bow his head in thought. Having paid most of her attention to him, she was quite startled when a loud bang resounded in the silence and whipped her head around to see the boy in the table behind him having stood up from his seat.

"I've already mentioned," the silver-haired boy begun to say, his voice quivering with barely contained irritation, "that your _curriculum _is hardly credible. This is also the reason, as the Headmaster has already pointed out, that the _Association_ assigned hunters to watch over the bloodsuckers." He didn't mean to be rude, but in his irritation he had accidently slipped back into his more crude way of speech. The rest of the class however, was quite shocked to hear an exchange student refer to themselves as _bloodsuckers_. Umbridge let out another scoff.

"Oh I know all about _that_," she said slowly, unknown confidence showing in her tone, "don't think I am not _aware_ of who, or _what_, you _are_, Mr Kiryuu." She smiled a sickly sweet smile as Zero's eyes widened. Unbeknownst to anyone else, Kaname's amused expression had morphed into a serious one. "The Ministry of Magic have a very _strong _relationship with the Association; and I've heard _all _about you. An embarrassment, that's what you are." She was clearly enjoying and drinking in the anger coming from the hunter. "But you're _tamed_, aren't you?" An evil smirk was creeping up onto her lips now, "who's your master?"

"Professor," Umbridge was effectively cut off and she turned her head to the person in question rather annoyed, having spoilt her fun. It was Kaname. "I do believe that you were not only about to violate student privacy policies but also the confidentiality that was promised to us regarding this exchange program," he stated as if commenting on foul weather. She was about to retort when someone _else _cut in.

"Professor," Umbridge turned to see a girl with her hand in the air, a determined expression set on her face.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked, sweetly resuming the role of a caring teacher once more.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermoine. Aside, Umbridge could see in the corner of her eye Kaname swiftly motioning for Zero to take a seat, which he did, rather reluctantly, and the girl next to him muttering soothing words, attempting to calm him down.

"Well, we're reading right now," smiled Professor Umbridge, somewhat peeved by the girl's interruption. She was so close! "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims." Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is?" She asked. Did _all _the students in this god-forsaken school talk back to their superiors like this?

"Hermoine Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them carefully."

"Well I don't think so," Hermoine answered bluntly. "There's nothing written there about using defensive spells." There was a short silence in which many students turned to reread the three course aims still on the blackboard.

"_Using _defensive spells?" Repeated Professor Umbridge with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. Surely you aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr -?" Professor Umbridge was getting more and more annoyed at the audacity of these Hogwarts students. _Were they just trying to divert attention from the boy? _She thought suspiciously.

"Weasley," said Ron, also thrusting his hand into the air. She smiled widely and plain out turned her back on him. Harry and Hermoine immediately followed suit.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You have something else you want to ask?"

"Yes," nodded Hermoine. "Surely the whole _point _of this class is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge in her falsely sweet voice.

"No, but –"

"Then I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and smarter than you have devised this new program of study. You will be learning about spells in a secure, risk-free way –"

"What use is that?" Harry cut in loudly, unwilling to wait any longer. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't _be _in a –"

"Hand, Mr Potter!" Professer Umbridge managed to sing, covering up her building anger. He diligently thrust his fist into the air. Again, she promptly turned away from him, however many others had their hands up too.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge asked one boy.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr Thomas?" She waited expectantly.

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" started Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"I repeat," she smiled in an irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but-" Professor Umbridge talked over him, losing patience.

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school, but you have been exposed to some very _irresponsible _wizards in this class. Not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," Dean piped up angrily, hearing an insult to his favourite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher so far, "he was the best we ever-"

"Hand, Mr Thomas! As I was saying; you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal – thus frightening you into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day –"

"No we haven't," argued Hermoine, "we just –"

"Your hand is not _up_, Miss Granger!" Back in their silent little corner, Shiruba was enjoying the attacks upon Professor Umbridge. She liked these students, they had guts.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them _on _you." Professor Umbridge stated as she turned away once again from Hermoine who had put up her hand.

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" Dean hotly countered. "Mind you, we still learned loads.

"Your hand is not _up_, Mr Thomas!" trilled Professor Umbridge. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that theoretical knowledge is more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which after all, is what school is all about. You name is?" She added, staring at another girl whose hand just shot up.

"Parvati Patil," she answered, launching straight in to her point without regard to Professor Umbridge's approval. "And isn't there a _practical _bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to _show _that we can actually _do _counter-curses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason for you to be unable to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," she answered dismissively.

"Without ever having practicing them beforehand?" asked Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enou-"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly, challenging. Professor Umbridge eyed him.

"This is _school_, Mr Potter, not the real world," she said softly.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"

"There is _nothing _waiting out there, Mr Potter."

"Oh yeah?" said Harry. His temper which had been bubbling since awhile ago was reaching boiling point.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children such as yourselves?" enquired Professor Umbridge in a honeyed incredulous voice.

"Oh I don't know," said Harry in an equally mocking thoughtful voice, "maybe, Lord _Voldemort_!" Ron gasped; Lavender Brown barely stifled a little scream; Neville almost fell off his stool; Professor Umbridge, however, remained unaffected. She was staring at Harry with a grimly satisfied expression on her face – which annoyed and confused Harry to no end.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter." The classroom was silent and still as everyone held their breath. They stared at both Umbridge and Harry, awaiting the next move.

"Now, let me make this, quite plain," Professor Umbridge began, standing up and leaning towards them. "You have been told, that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This. Is. A. _Lie_." She breathed the last words.

"It's NOT a lie!" Harry burst in angrily, "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr Potter!" cried Professor Umbridge triumphantly, chin up, walking back to her desk at the front. Harry jumped up from his seat, startling the others.

"So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" Harry challenged, voice shaking.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic, accident," she said coldly.

"It was murder!" yelled Harry. He had hardly spoke of this to anyone and now at least thirty classmates were listening. "Voldemort killed him and you know it!" Professor Umbridge face was quite blank. Then, in a soft, sweetly girlish voice, "Come here, Mr Potter." He kicked his chair aside and strode to the teacher's desk. Umbridge pulled out a small roll of _pink _parchment, stretching it out on her desk, dipped her quill into a bottle of ink and starting scribbling, hunched over the paper so that Harry was unable to see what she was writing. After a minute or so she rolled it up and tapped it with her wand; it sealed itself so that he could not open it.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear," she said, holding the note out to him. "And take Mr Kiryuu along with you too."

"Excuse me?" came Zero's voice. She couldn't really be thinking of arguing with him again, could she? What was wrong with this woman?

"You heard me. Go on," she smiled sweetly, victory on her face, "off you go." Harry took the parchment without saying a word, turned on his heel and left the room. Zero scraped his chair on the floor noisily as he stood up and followed suit, a glum look on his face, gritting his teeth. Silver watched him go, slamming the door behind him. He was somewhat surprised to see Harry waiting for him outside. Harry felt somewhat comforted that he wasn't alone, unlike every other time, but also quite guilty for dragging Zero into what he had caused.

"Come on," he said begrudgingly, leading the way. He walked as quick as he could, seeing as Zero kept up easily, the note clutched tightly in his hand. He slammed into Peeves the poltergeist, who was floating on his back in midair; juggling several inkwells.

"Why, it's Potty Wee Potter!" cacked Peeves, allowing two of the inkwells to fall to the ground where they smashed and splattered ink on the walls. Harry and Zero jumped backwards out of the way; Harry snarling.

"Get lost Peeves." He sidestepped him and continued along the corridor.

"Ooh, Crackpot's feeling cranking," Peeves taunted, pursuing them. "What is it this time, my fine Potty friend? Hearing voices? Seeing visions? Speaking in tongues?" Zero's brows went up curiously.

"I said, leave me ALONE!" Harry shouted running down a flight of stairs. A door to his left flew open and Professor McGonagall emerged from her office.

"What on earth are you shouting about, Potter?" she snapped as Peeves laughed gleefully and zoomed out of sight. "And why aren't you in class?" She looked up and saw Zero behind him sporty a mildly guilty expression, "both of you?"

"We've been sent to see you," stated Harry stiffly.

"Sent? What do you mean?" He held out the note which she took, frowning. Slit it open with her want, stretched it out and began to read. "Come in here, Potter, Mr Kiryuu." They followed her inside her study, the door closing automatically behind them.

"Well?" asked Professor McGonagall expectantly, rounding on them. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" asked Harry.

"Is it true that you shouted at Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes.

"You called her a liar?"

"Yes.

"You told her He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?"

"Yes." Professor McGonagall sat down behind her desk, watching him closely. Then she said, "Have a biscuit, boys."

"Have – what?" Harry repeated incredulously. Zero was sporting an equally surprised face.

"Have a biscuit," she repeated impatiently, indicating a tin of cookies lying atop one of the piles of papers on her desk. "and sit down." Harry sat down without argument and Zero fidgeted slightly until Professor McGonagall's eyes drew to him and she mentioned to the chair beside Harry expectantly. He sighed and took a seat.

"Potter," Harry looked up at her, "you need to be careful." He swallowed his mouthful of Ginger Newt and stared at her. Her tone was not what he had anticipated. Instead of the brisk, crisp and stern tone he was used to, it was low and anxious. "Misbehavior in Dolores Umbridge's class could cost you much more than house points and a detention."

"What do you –?"

"Use your common sense," she snapped, abruptly returning to her usual manner. "You know where she comes from, you must know to _whom _she is reporting." The bell rang for the end of lesson. "It says here she's given you detention every evening this week, starting tomorrow," she said, glancing at Umbridge's note again.

"Every evening this week!" Harry repeated, horrified. "But Professor, couldn't you –?"

"No, I couldn't," said Professor McGonagall flatly.

"But –"

"She is your teacher and has every right to give you detention. You will go to her room at five o'clock tomorrow for the first one. Just remember: tread carefully around Dolores Umbridge."

"But I was telling the truth!" Harry shouted, outraged.

"For heaven's sake, Potter!" she said, straightening her glasses angrily. "Do you really think this is about truth or lies? It's about keeping your head _down _and your temper _under control_!" She stood up, nostrils flared and mouth pressed into a thin line, Harry stood up too. "Didn't you listen to Dolores Umbridge's speech at the start-of-term feast, Potter?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "She said… progress will be prohibited or… well, it meant that… that the Ministry of Magic is trying to interfere at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall eyed him closely, then sniffed, walking around her desk and held the door open.

"Well I'm glad you listen to Hermoine Granger at any rate," she said, pointing him out of her office. He turned around and made for the door. Zero slipped out of his seat silently, trying his best not to cause any more trouble. "Not you, Mr Kiryuu." He stiffened and looked up at her. Harry had stopped too, and was flicking his eyes between him and Professor McGonagall. "I need to have a word with you as well." Harry hesitated and Professor McGonagall shooed him off effectively, watching the door close once again before stalking back to her desk. She motioned wordlessly for him to resume his seat, which he did reluctantly. "Now Mr Kiryuu…" she began to say.

"Just Kiryuu or Zero is fine, Professor," Zero cut in. It felt weird hearing all these people here calling him Mister all the time. Although he understood it was equivalent to their –san honorific, it sounded much more formal in their language. Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Very well, Kiryuu," she addressed him similarly to the way she addressed Harry. "It also says here in this note that you apparently challenged Professor Umbridge's teaching methods. Is this true?"

"Yes," Zero answered, feeling a sense of déjà vu, having slipped into Harry's role from earlier.

"And you claimed that the Ministry's approved method of teaching was not… _credible_?" Zero raised his brow wondering how much that woman had managed to scribble in that tiny note.

"Yes." Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Have a biscuit, Kiryuu," she motioned to the same tin. He looked at her incredulously.

"No that's alright…" he said.

"Or would you prefer a glass of water?" offered Professor McGonagall. He bristled slightly but disciplined himself, reminding himself that she was merely being considerate. He shook his head.

"No, thank you." Professor McGonagall sighed, running a hand over her face.

"Kiryuu, you heard what I said earlier to Mr Potter, did you not?" Zero nodded an affirmative. "Then you understand that that applies to _you _too. You two are probably quite high on her wanted list. Potter because of the threat he poses to the Ministry and you because…" she paused, unsure whether it was appropriate to be telling him this. "Well, it is not really a secret that Dolores Umbridge is quite _fervent_ in her campaign against half-breeds, and just about anything that is not a witch or wizard." Zero nodded again. He understood that from her words back in the class. "That includes you and your friends," Zero gave her a look at the mention of him being associated with the others as _friends_. "Whom she regards as no more than… creatures, per say." Zero shrugged, he knew where the woman was coming from.

I must caution you, however," Professor McGonagall's voice went dangerously low and as soft as a whisper, "you'll do well to stay in her good graces. Professor Dumbledore may be very enthusiastic in participating your principal's pacifist views, but you have to understand that Dolores Umbridge's authority comes from higher than what Dumbledore can offer to protect you with; and those dreams can just as easily be crushed by the Ministry by a mere slip-up." Zero sighed.

"I know, I understand, I'm sorry," he ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation, "I'll try to be more careful." Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Good. However, you are also to be having detention with her along with Mr Potter; every evening this week," she repeated. He shot her a look but refrained from saying anything.

"Fine," he accepted the punishment, getting up from his seat. "Thanks, Professor." Professor McGonagall walked towards the door and held it open for him.

"Anytime, Kiryuu. You're always welcome to come speak to me," she smiled warmly at him, "you can pretend your head of house is your second-mother!" she joked lightly. He looked at her surprised, before feeling a little touched and threw a grateful smile in her way before leaving. Professor McGonagall shut the door lightly, sighing. "I just hope Dumbledore knows what he's doing," she mumbled to herself, "bringing these poor children into our mess."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, so some bad news time. don't worry, I'm not gonna stop writing this if that's what you're thinking (: I just have to let you all know that I'm gonna have to put this story on hiatus for about a month because I'll be going for a spinal fusion surgery this Thursday and will be spending a month recuperating. I probably wont write the first week.. but if I can I'll try to do a lil writing the next 3 weeks. Anyway I wanted to leave you guys with as much of a chapter as I could (seeing as the chapters are getting shorter) and hope you guys enjoyed it. I initially planned to put this chapter out on Saturday and maybe squeeze another one through by Wednesday, but obviously cramming an extra week of school in has taken its toll… so yeah :\<strong>

**Anyway hopefully you continue to read the story when I'm back and yeah, I'll try to make it up to you guys somehow hahaha. feel free to message me if you have anything to add or say etc!**

**Please remember to review cause you know I love hearing all of your opinions, thoughts, etc ;) hope to see you guys real soon! love you guys lots and see you soon! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5 Filler  Twin Antics

**Hey guys, okay so i know this chapter is EXTREMELY short, but thats cause between this and the next chapter its just like.. idk. i decided to cut it off here so that i can just start on the next part. Sooo you guys can kinda just consider this as a filler chapter :P if there's such a thing haha. since i mean there's really not much point in the chapter its kinda just like an interlude. Oh and also as you know i follow the progress of the book so yeah this was in it so why not lol.**

**Anyway yeah i'm also out of hospital and just recuperating, thanks for the good wishes guys (:  
>Finally, responses to reviews once again ;)<br>Im dead inside: **_hahhaha your thoughts on each character are very amusing(: yesyes uhoh indeed, but its actually still a long way off by the book hahaha.  
><em>**Dreamer Naos:** _haha yay! thats good, hopefully you can enjoy reading it on a bigger screen yea? i know how it feels haha. thank you thank you, its always good to hear from readers_ (:  
><strong>Kirlue: <strong>_Really? haha heaps of people have said i made Zero a lil too soft :P HAHAHAHAHA dont worry! i know thats my greatest pet peeve too but its alright, my oc wont be doing all that much. its kinda just to make up for_ numbers.  
><strong>FeatherandFantasy: <strong>_Wow i'm impressed haha. then again i've done that lots of time too. I'm glad you enjoyed the story that much! Thank you for all those kind words ;)_

**Now, let the story begin!**

* * *

><p><em>News about Harry's shouting match with Umbridge had traveled exceptionally fast. Whispers were heard all around him as he sat eating between Ron and Hermoine. It seemed as if the students <em>wanted_ him to overhear them; and undoubtedly cause another ruckus._

"He says he saw Cedric Diggory murdered…"

"He reckons he dueled with You-Know-Who…"

"Come off it…"

"Who does he think he's kidding?"

"Puh-leeze…"

"What I don't get," Harry begun to say through clenched teeth, "is why they all believed the story two months ago when Dumbledore told them…"

"The thing is, I'm not sure they did," Hermoine said grimly. "Oh, let's get out of here." She finally slammed down her utensils. People stared at them all the way out of the Great Hall. Zero hadn't been seemed to have come to the table for dinner so far and was also nowhere to be seen. They argued all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry felt as though his first day had lasted a week and still had a mountain of homework to do before bed.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," uttered Hermoine before the Fat Lady could even open her mouth. The portrait swung open to reveal a hole which the three of them scrambled through. The common room was almost empty with everyone still down at dinner. They took their three favourite chairs at the fireside. They continued to bicker, Hermoine rather enraged by having _Professor Umbridge _teaching at Hogwarts.

"Don't start arguing again," he said wearily, "can't we just… let's just do some homework, get it out of the way…" People were coming back from dinner now; and though Harry avoided looking at the portrait hole, he could still sense the stares.

"Should we do Snape's stuff first?" asked Ron, dipping his quill in ink, "the properties… of moonstone… and its uses… in potion-making…" he muttered as he wrote the words across the top of his parchment. Underlining it, he then looked up expectantly at Hermoine. "'Ermoine?" But she wasn't listening. She was squinting over into the far corner of the room, where Fred and George were sitting at the center of a knot of innocent-looking first years, all of whom were chewing on something that seemed to have come from a large paper bag Fred was holding.

"No, I'm sorry, they've got too far," Hermoine said, standing up and looking absolutely furious. "Come on, Ron."

"I—what? No, come on Hermoine, we can't tell them off for giving out sweets."

"You know _perfectly _well that those are bits of Nosebleed Nougat, or Puking Pastilles, or –"

"Fainting Fancies?" Harry suggested. One by one, the first-years were slumping unconscious in their seats, their tongues lolling out as their limp bodies assumed unnatural positions. Many who noticed were laughing. Harmoine, however, marched right over to them. Ron rose hesitantly, before muttering to Harry, "She's got it under control," and sinking back into his chair as low as he could go.

"That's enough!" Hermoine said forcefully to Fred and George who both looked up in surprise.

"Yeah, you're right," nodded George thoughtfully, "this dosage looks just right, don't it?"

"I told you this morning, you can't test your rubbish on students!"

"We're paying them!" argued Fred indignantly.

"I don't _care_, it could be dangerous!"

"Rubbish," denied Fred.

"Calm down, Hermoine, they're fine," said Lee who was walking from first-year to first-year, inserting purple sweets into their mouths.

"Yeah look, they're coming round right now," said George. A few of them were indeed stirring. Several looked shocked, and Harry was sure Fred and George had not warned them exactly _what _the sweets were going to do.

"Feel all right?" George asked kindly to a small girl lying at his feet.

"I… I think so," she answered shakily.

"_Excellent_," Fred noted happily, dragging the word out. But the next second Hermoine had snatched both his clipboard and the paper bag from his hands.

"It is NOT excellent!"

"'Course it is; they're alive, aren't they?" said Fred angrily.

"You can't do this, what if you made one of them really ill?"

"We're not going to make them ill, we've already tested them all on ourselves, this is just to see if everyone reacts the same –"

"If you don't stop doing it, I'm going to –" Hermoine's voice was cut off by a loud crashing sound which attracted everyone's gazes to one of the stairs leading into the rooms.

"Zero?" Harry called out, before jumping out of his seat and rushing to the figure on the floor. Zero's hand waved him off in an '_I'm okay' _way before righting himself but remained seated on the ground. He had gotten some sort of woozy spell and stumbled on the stairs down. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head which had impacted on the ground. Back at Hermoine, the three's attention, like everyone else, had been caught by the silver-haired boy's fall. She missed the silent exchange of looks between the brothers and grins breaking out on their faces.

"Hey Zero," called Fred, the twins making their way towards him and Harry. Zero lifted his head to look at them. He was annoyed at the way the people here pronounced his name but forced himself to shrug it off.

"You're a vampy, right?" George's voice continued. Zero flinched, but he knew his lines and didn't bother to deny anything.

"And you've just given us a _great _idea," the twins smiled identically as they both neared him and leaned down.

"Want to do us a big favour?" Zero's eyes narrowed slightly; cautious.

"What?" He tried to keep any bite out of his voice.

"Well you see," Fred began, looking to George.

"We've been developing some very…" George paused as if to look for a suitable word, "_school-appropriate_ snacks." Zero raised his brow. He was in no way 'out of the loop'. He knew what these brothers have been up to. "And so we were wondering."

"If you'd like to be _so kind_, as to test some out for us." Fred finished. "After all, it works perfectly on humans," they both gave a glance behind them at the recovering first-years. "But if we want to _expand_ our influence, we should take all necessary… precautions." Their smiles were mischievous.

"So you want me to be a test subject for your snacks." Zero summed up plainly.

"Well '_test-subject_' is rather harsh…" George commented. Zero rolled his eyes, sighing.

"It depends on what you want me to try," he said, surprising the twins with his cooperativeness. "But I don't understand why you'd want to appeal to vampires." The twins looked to each other.

"Well why not?" said Fred.

"We hear you vampys are loaded," George said in a mock whisper, "especially considering your life spans." Zero frowned.

"That may be true," he said slowly, thinking about the vampire he _did k_now about; which mostly consisted of those of Noble rank and above, "but you'll be disappointed to know that they're not as eager to skip classes as you are." The boys waved their hands dismissively, scoffing.

"Well you never know," said Fred with a glint in his eye. "So, what'll it be?"

"Want to try some of our _Nosebleed Nougat_?" asked George, smirking mischievously. Zero gave them a look.

"Actually, I retract what I said earlier," he said, pushing himself off the ground, "you can try your _products _on someone else." He stumbled off out of the entry hole.

"Aw, come on _Zero-chan_!" Fred called out after him, pleased when he heard shouting outside. George looked at him quizzically.

"Chan?" he repeated. Fred turned and nodded, smiling at him with a glint in his eye.

"Oh it's just something I read in an English to Japanese dictionary…" he trailed of mysteriously. Hermoine resumed her argument with the brothers immediately, not letting them think they were off the hook in any way.

"Thanks for your support, Ron," she said acidly, returning to the two boys; Harry having taken his seat, confused by what he should do after Zero had walked off.

"You handled it fine by yourself," mumbled Ron in return. Hermoine stared at her blank parchment for a while before saying edgily, "Oh it's no good, I can't concentrate now. I'm going to bed." She wrenched her bag open; pulled out two misshapen wooly objects and placed them carefully on a table by the fireplace, covering them with bits of parchment and a broken quill, then stood back to admire the effect. Ron and her began to bicker about hats and house-elves whilst Harry was staring at his own homework, but his thoughts further away – thinking about the detention he'd have to face later… and with Zero.

"Don't you dare touch those hats, Ron!" shouted Hermoine before she turned on her heel and left. Ron waited until she had disappeared before clearing the rubbish off the woolly hats, mumbling incoherently.

"Anyway…" he said louder, rolling up the parchment on which he'd written the title of Snape's essay, "there's no point trying to finish this without Hermoine; I haven't got a clue what you're supposed to do with moonstones. Have you?" Harry shook his head, noticing has he did the ache in his right temple. Knowing perfectly well that when morning came, he'd regret not finishing him homework that night, he piled his books back into his bag, saying "I'm going to bed too."

* * *

><p><strong>Oookay, so like i said, not really any plot development in this "filler" so sorry if i got you all pumped up for nothing :P Rest assured i've started on the next chapter haha.<strong>

**Which reminds me, I know i've updated weekly before my surgery but I might have to fore-warn you that it might change to a fortnightly update because of school (duh) and also need to focus on my original story on fictionpress (because some people are getting angry :P) so I dont want to have you guys waiting every week so this is just a heads up (:**

**Also, very interesting development, plump-york, who i had based my fic on has apparently read it too! That was surprising haha. She mentions that she may be getting back into her story again and I recommend you all to read it too! (: (because she's definitely got some awesome plot going on there)**

**Anyway thanks for reading and see you all soon! Don't forget to review / ask away any questions!**


	6. Chapter 6 Missing

Thanks again to reviewers; Wolfangel17, JackFrost14, FeatherandFantasy, mi5tan, Tabet, Nigella00, vampiresarelife5, SoraDayne, PearlSapphireFeather, TheMysteriousAuthoress0925 and anyone else I missed out last time :P Once again you know the drill..

**SoraDayne - **_Those are all very true and valid arguments indeed :P I'm glad you enjoyed the story (: And gawd seriously, if you knew what was running in my head half the time I write these chapters you would be SO disappointed xD man some of your guesses are really good. You should consider starting your own xover fic! I would totally read it with what you've already suggested so far haha(: Trust me my stories aren't really all that spectacular :x_

**PearlSapphireFeather - **_Oh yes plump-york's is amazing. Yes yes we've been in touch actually and she said she has been writing hers up too ;) Thanks I've been doing quite well really :D_

**TheMysteriousAuthoress0925 - **_Hmm not sure, I've read a number but they're all incomplete and the possibility of them picking up are quite low.. ;x you should check out plump-york's fic though, since hers was kinda why I started this ;)_

Oookay, so firstly, I REALLY SINCERELY, DEEP-DOWN, FROM-THE-BOTTOM-OF-MY-HEART, OAISDJFOAIEMR AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY :3 Obviously I was trying to keep a steady update flow but then school striked. Worse was that I had to do 3 weeks worth of homework in a week thanks to my surgery lol. So anyway once again I'm really sorry for the delay and hopefully I'll get some more time. Exams are coming up for me soon (and my birthday!) so I should have more free time :} because I don't study hahahaha.

Anyway, enjoy the fic and hopefully it appeases you and is up to your expectations! :D

* * *

><p><em>The following day dawned just as leaden and rainy as the previous one. Hagrid was still absent from the staff table at breakfast. "But on the plus side, no Snape today," said Ron optimistically. Hermoine yawned widely and poured herself some coffee.<em>

Double Charms, succeeded by double Transfiguration, had both Professors spending their first fifteen minutes lecturing the class on the importance of OWLs, reviewing work that were "bound to come up"; rounded off by the setting of obscenely large amounts of homework. Now panicking slightly over the amount of homework they had, Harry and Ron spent their lunch hour in the library researching for their previous Potions homework, and Hermoine, still angry at Ron, did not join them.

"Hey Ron," Harry said out of the blue. Ron hummed an acknowledging response, but didn't take his eyes of the book he had opened. "Do you have any idea where Zero is?"

"No…" Ron said slowly, having trouble multitasking reading and speaking at the same time, "but hey, wasn't that Silver girl in our classes with the Slytherins today?" Harry stopped what he was doing, he was right, he didn't pay much attention, but she _was_ in their classes today. _Does that mean that she and Zero had swapped their lesson shifts?_ Harry frowned in thought_. But weren't they only supposed to swap on alternate weeks? _He shrugged, maybe he'd just ask Silver about it later. By the time they reached Care of Magical Creatures in the afternoon, Harry's head was aching. Professor Grubbly-Plank stood waiting for the class with a long trestle table in front of her, piled with twigs. As they reached her, a loud exclamation of laughter sounded behind them. Turning, they saw Draco Malfoy striding their way, surrounded by his usual gang of Slytherin. He saw the way they snickered, glancing at him now and then, and it wasn't very hard to figure out what the joke was about. He also caught a glimpse of the boy and girl exchange students in Slytherin, conversing quietly to one another as they walked - more like glided gracefully - to the class.

"Everyone here?" barked the professor once all the students had halted. "Let's crack on then. Can anyone tell me what these are things here are called?" She made a swooping motion with her hand to indicate the heap of twigs before her. Hermoine, as usual, shot her hand up into the air before most people could even register what they were looking at exactly. Behind her, Malfoy was doing a buck-toothed imitation of her jumping up and down in eagerness to answer the question. Pansy Parkinson gave a shriek of laughter than morphed almost immediately into a scream as the twigs leapt into the air and revealed themselves to be what looked like pixies made of wood. "Ooh"s and "Ah"s were let out, especially from the girls.

"Please keep your voices down, girls!" Professor Grubbly-Plank said sharply, scattering a handful of what looked like brown rice on the creatures, who immediately fell upon the food. "So Miss Granger, do you know the names of these creatures?"

"Bow truckles," said Hermoine, "They're tree guardians, usually living in wand-trees." As the professor and Hermoine launched into the usual student-teacher banter filled with information on the stick creatures, Harry was watching the two exchange students as inconspicuously as he could. They were clearing still conversing with one another, but the look on the guy's face, Harry thought his name was Kaname, took away all suspicions that either of them were up to anything at all. He looked like he was paying his utmost attention to the teacher. Harry tried to tune out the rest of the class and catch what they were saying.

"… _dare o mite awanai _(unfit to have visitors)," Harry caught the boy's smooth voice.

"_Anta made mo watashi o teishi suru koto ga deskimasu nozomunara gayo, senpai _(not even you could stop me even if you wanted to)," Harry was taken aback by the tone Silver had taken. He thought they were friends? They sounded like him and Malfoy, although… Harry squinted to look at them. The boy's eyes had a flicker of amusement in them, the corner of Silver's mouth twisted into an arrogant smirk. However, they both managed to still look completely innocent at the same time. Harry shuddered. Whatever they were up to was on a whole other level from what him and Malfoy usually do.

"So if you'd like to gather closer, take a few woodlice and a Bowtruckle - I have enough here for one between three - you can study them more closely. I want a sketch from each of you with all body-parts labeled by the end of the lesson," Professor Grubbly-Plank's voice interrupted Harry's concentration. Hastily recovering himself, he glanced back at the two in time to see Kaname turn ever so slightly to Silver. Harry shifted and caught a glimpse of a slip of paper being exchanged between the two.

"_Ii darou_ (why not), _jibun jishin de sore o sansho shiteda_ (go ahead and see it for yourself)." The class surged forwards then towards the trestle table in front. He hurried around the table, weaving his way through the crowd of people. Initially he had wanted to confront Professor Grubbly-Plank about Hagrid, but his curiousity was winning out now._ Curiousity killed the cat indeed,_ he thought to himself as he neared the two who were also standing by the table, both with thoughtful faces on as they considered the Bowtruckles. There was practically an invisible wall around them; where everywhere else around the table people were all huddled and pushing one another, nobody went too close to the exchange students - not that they seemed to show much thought about it anyway.

"Hey Silver," he called out as he neared them. He saw in his peripheral vision that some students begun to murmur amongst themselves. _Great, hanging out with the _vampire _exchange students has _totally _boosted my image, _he thought, rolling his eyes. Said girl turned, eyebrows raised, to him.

"Oh hey Harry," a warm smile spread on her face as she gestured for him to join them. _Great, _Harry thought, _this makes things easier on me_.

"Kaname," he nodded to the guy politely, hoping he didn't remember his name wrong. The boy smiled a polite smile and returned the nod.

"Mister Potter," he said in return. Harry couldn't stop himself giving him a '_really?_' look.

"Harry's fine, thanks," he said. Kaname smiled.

"You wanna join us?" asked Silver distractedly as her eyes raked through the Bowtruckles, amused.

"Uh, yeah. Is that okay?" he stumbled. _Please don't ask why, please don't ask why, please don't ask why, _he chanted silently in his head, resisting the urge to squeeze his eyes shut and cross his fingers, he really could not come up with any believable reason as to why he wasn't with Ron and Hermoine - who were currently squatting on the grass some distance away attempting to persuade a Bowtruckle to remain still long enough for them to draw it. Silver just nodded and continued what she was doing. A knowing smile graced her lips, eyes laughing silently. _Shit_, thought Harry, _so much for subtlety._

"Come on," Silver's voice snapped him back to reality. She had vanished from beside him and was instead to the side, her hand making motions for them to come. He glanced over to see that Kaname had already begun striding towards her. He quickly set off to catch up. It seemed that she had manage to lure a Bowtruckle to the side. Whilst waiting for them to come over, Harry thought she looked like she was petting it and saw her mouth moving ever so slightly. He raised his brow questionably. _Was she talking to it?_ Once they crossed over to her, she sat down, Kaname following suit. They pulled out notebooks out of nowhere and had begun to studiously sketch the Bowtruckle - which seemed suspiciously compliant to them.

"So what's up?" Silver asked. Harry glanced at Kaname who either did not hear her or was very good at feigning ignorance. He pursed his lips, hesitating.

"What happened to Zero?" he finally asked, "I didn't see him in any classes today." Silver hummed. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, not turning her head to look at him.

"He's not feeling well," she said simply. Harry frowned at the answer she gave.

"Was it because he fell yesterday?" he asked, thinking about how Zero had tripped on the stairs last night. Silver's brows rose, as if that was the first time she heard of _that_.

"Possibly," she said slowly, "although this sort of things does tend to happen every so often for Zero. He'll be alright if we just leave him to rest awhile," she said, a ghost of a smile lingering on her lips.

"Oh," he said lamely. He decided to drop it for now and hurry up with the sketch. When the bell echoed distantly over the grounds, Harry pushed himself off the ground. Silver was saying something to Kaname in Japanese before turning to him. Over her shoulder, he could see Kaname ushering the Bowtruckle back. _Ushering_.

"I can hand up your scroll for you," he looked back to Silver, who had a hand placed palm up between them, waiting expectantly. It took him a moment to process what she meant before he handed his sketch to her gratefully. She smiled as she rolled it up. He caught a glance at her and Kaname's sketches while she carefully rolled up each of them. Silver's definitely represented the meaning of 'sketch', with scratchy lines, but they captured the Bowtruckle very well. Kaname's was in _no way_ a sketch. It looked like a final piece of art work before you added colours to it. Single, confident lines ran the outline of the Bowtruckle, not even a single mark to show any rubbing off of faulty lines. After she was done rolling up the scrolls, Silver smiled and gave him a nod, glancing to the side, before turning on her heel and stalked towards Professor Grubbly-Plank. He turned to where she had glanced off to and saw Ron and Hermoine chatting off the side, already done and possibly waiting for him. He trudged up to them and smiled rather bashfully. Luckily for him, they didn't ask why he wasn't with them during the lesson, nor where he had disappeared to. Together, they marched off to Herbology, traipsing across the vegetable patch. The sky looked like it was unable to make up its mind whether it wanted to rain or not.

"I wish Hagrid would hurry up and get back already," sighed Harry in a low voice as they reached the greenhouses. Even whilst he was doing his recon, he couldn't help but hear Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy's laughter, jeering and insults about Hagrid. He had just grit his teeth and ignored it for most of the lesson. "And don't say that Grubbly-Plank woman's a better teacher!" he added rather threateningly.

"I wasn't going to," said Hermoine calmly, like he had never been away at all.

"Because she'll never be as good as Hagrid," mumbled Harry, miffed because he was aware that they had just experience an exemplary Care of Magical Creatures lesson and was thoroughly annoyed about it. The door to the nearest greenhouse opened and fourth-years, including Ginny, spilled out of it.

"Hi," she greeted brightly as she passed them. A couple of seconds later, Luna Lovegood emerged, together with one of the exchange students; a boy with neat blonde hair and green eyes. Luna had a smudge of earth on her nose and had her hair tied up in a knot on the top of her head. She and the boy seemed to be in deep conversation, both wearing equally excited expressions, chattering on. Behind them, the other two exchange students sorted into Ravenclaw were striding behind them, eyes watching the boy in front whilst they themselves conversed in a more controlled and dignified manner. When Luna saw Harry, her already prominent eyes seemed to bulge excitedly and she made a beeline straight for him, giving a light tug on the sleeve of the boy beside her before she left, probably indicating her intent. Many of their year-mates turned curiously to watch her confront Harry. Luna took a great breath and then said, without so much as a preliminary hello, "I believe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back and that you fought and escaped from him."

"Uh.. right," said Harry awkwardly. Luna was wearing what looked like a pair of orange _radishes_ for earrings, a fact that Parvati and Lavender seemed to have noticed as they were both giggling and pointing at her earlobes.

"You can laugh," Luna said, voice rising, apparently thinking that Parvati and Lavender were laughing at what she had said rather than her fashion sense, "but people used to believe there were no such things as the Blibbering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack!"

"Well they were right, weren't there?" Hermoine cut in impatiently, "there weren't such things as the Blibbering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack." Luna shot her a withering look just as a hand was placed gently on her shoulder, causing her to look up into a pair of smiling green eyes.

"Hello, Harry," the blonde greeted cheerily. Harry could really see why they were all buddy-buddy just then.

"Um.. hi.." he trailed off pathetically, unable to recall the name of the student.

"Takuma, right?" Hermoine jumped in opportunistically. Said boy's eyes jumped to her, nodding appreciatively, slightly surprised that she remembered his name. Harry and Ron, however, were not surprised at all by this. Hermoine could memorize the whole _library_ for all they knew.

"Luna was just telling me that you happen to be having trouble in the fan-base area," Takuma said simply. Confusion swept over Harry. _Fan-base?_ "But like I said, you shouldn't worry too much about it," he smiled, "I'm sure they'll come around soon."

"Thanks..?" said Harry, clearly unsure of what he was supposed to say in this situation.

"_Ichijou-san_!" All five heads turned to where Kain had shouted. "_Oretachi wa saki ni iku zo_ (we're going to go on ahead)," he called.

"_Ah, hai, hai, dozo_ (ah sure, sure, go ahead)," Takuma replied.

"Takuma," Hermoine started. He turned his attention back to her; _damn, this switching between cultures was going to give him a headache later_. He gave her a look that translated to '_go on'_. "What happened to Zero today? He wasn't in classes." Takuma made an '_ah'_ face, but without his mouth actually moving.

"Was Silver not in your classes?" he side-stepped her question with one of his own.

"Yes, but she had mentioned to us yesterday that Zero was supposed to be taking our time classes for this week before they swapped over," she answered skillfully. "Is there something wrong with him?" Her tone made it sound like she was inquiring whether Zero had had a mental breakdown having to starve himself from blood or something. _Ah_, thought Takuma, _right, have to remember that the kids don't know that Kiryuu.._ He let out a laugh.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. He just didn't seem to feel well yesterday. It seems that he had approached Shiruba-chan yesterday night to ask her to take over his duties today so he could recuperate_." Is that where he went?_ Harry thought, recalling how Zero had stumbled out the entry-hole of the common room yesterday after the ruckus he had caused. _So he was already feeling unwell before that? Wait,_ he thought, backpedalling, _Silver had accepted his hypothesis that Zero's fall had been the reason for his absence, and yet here Takuma was saying that Zero was sick even before that. _Harry's eyes narrowed. _One of them is lying. Or even both._ Now he was even more curious to find out what had happened with Zero. But before that, there's the matter at hand.

"Oh, okay," he said simply to Takuma's explanation. "Well, if you see him could you tell him we said hi? And hope he recovers soon." Takuma nodded brightly.

"Sure," he said, "I'm sure Zero-chan'd be delighted to hear that." Hermoine and Ron were frowning_. There's that -chan thing again,_ they both thought, wondering what it meant and why Takuma would mention it; considering Zero's reaction to it yesterday night. Their class was almost all inside the classroom.

"Excuse me, Harry, we should really head to class now." He nodded, and they excused themselves. Takuma and Luna both smiled cheerily and waved as they themselves headed off for their next class. To nobody's surprise, Professor Sprout began their lesson by lecturing them about the importance of OWLs. Harry and Ron wished all the teachers would stop doing this; Hermoine on the other hand was dutifully paying attention to every word. Harry was starting to get an anxious, twisted feeling in his stomach whenever he thought about how much homework he had to do, this worsened when Professor Sprout gave them yet another essay at the end of the class. Tired and smelling strongly of Professor Sprout's preffered type of fertilizer, dragon dung, the Gryffindor-ers trooped back up to the castle an hour and a half later, none of them up to talking; it had been yet another long day. As Harry was starving, and he had his first detention with Umbridge at five o'clock, he headed straight for dinner without bothering to drop off his bag in Gryffindor Tower so that he could get something down before facing whatever she had in store for him. However, he arrived after Ron and Hermoine, who asked what had taken him so long. He explained that on the way here he was cornered by Angelina Johnson, who was furious and demanding why he had landed a Friday detention on the day of their Quidditch Keeper tryouts. She had left him after threatening him to do whatever it took to get himself to the tryouts, even if he needed to say that Voldemort turned out to just be figment of his imagination if that was what it took.

"What d'you reckon are the odds of Umbridge letting you off on Friday?" asked Ron skeptically as they took their place at the Gryffindor table.

"Less than zero," answered Harry glumly, tipping lamb chops onto his plate and beginning to dig in. "Better try though, if I want to stay alive. Maybe I'll offer to do two more detentions or something, I dunno.." he swallowed a mouthful of potato and added, "I just hope she doesn't keep me too long this evening. You realize we've got to write three essays, practice Vanishing Spells for McGonagall, work out a counter-charm for Flitwick and start that stupid dream diary for Trelawney?" Ron merely moaned and glanced up at the ceiling.

"And it looks like it's going to rain."

"What's that got to do with our homework?" noted Hermoine, eyebrows raised questionably.

"Nothing," said Ron at once, his ears reddening. Harry was concentrating on scarfing down as much food as he can before he had to leave. _Well,_ he thought, _at least there's a chance that Zero'll show up for detention too. If he does, that cancels out Harry having to snoops around in his own time to find out what had happened to him today._

* * *

><p><strong>Coolios. So so so, hopefully like I said earlier, this makes up for all that lost time :P Seriously I've finally gotten the brunt of my homework over and done with and now its all just assignments so today I sat myself down (with the "Write or Die" program) and practically wrote like, 80% of this chapter in the span of a few hours.<strong>

**Anyway; highly anticipated detention scene up next! :D I'd love to hear your opinions, what you think might happen etc. Might give me ideas and maybe you might even see me play it out! ;) Cuz seriously, I more or less wing it when I'm writing, for real. :3**

**Oh! also, I've recently been into Pottermore :3 so if any of you wanna add me go ahead :) my ID's AvisCharm13108 ;) What's cool is that you know how Silver's my OC based on me-ish. and the house i got into is the house i sorted her in :} ohhohoho..**

**So! Please review, they keep me alive. Every review is more like a blow to me saying "GET WRITING! THERE ARE PEOPLE WAITING D:" :P Till next time! xx**


	7. Chapter 7 Interlude

**Dankeshun to reviewers TheMysteriousAuthoress0925, PearlSapphireFeather, Cassandra0365, LuckyandStars, XForgottenxMemoryX, mi5tan, Ranger Mitsuki and ChordOverstreetFan.**

**TheMysteriousAuthoress0925 - **_Hahaha i got that :P yesyes that is the plan.. -grins sadistically-_

**PearlSapphireFeather - **_Orly? haha i'm glad you enjoyed it then ;) no no, you really should! I mean, the whole point of this IS to get feedback and constructive critisicm. So don't be afraid to put even some embarassing stuff up :P And in all seriousness, I actually have hardly ANY plot in my head :X I am a person who usually just wings it. Other than the fact I purposely leave certain holes in the storyline for later, I don't really plan out my stuff much haha. Aha, thats niceee. Well glad to see some siblings who enjoy the same fic then i guess? xD_

**Cassandra0365 - **_HAHAHAHAHA OMG YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LAUGHED SEEING THAT._ :B

**XforgottenxMemoryX - **yaya that is true, but also i guess you could kinda figure it out if i mentioned parts of it. But obviously as you can see, I went ahead with the interlude anyway ;)

**ChordOverstreetFan - **_Okay its highly unlikely you'll see this as you reviewed to chapter ONE, but I'm not sure i get what you mean.. I mean, i think you mean I should drop Silver as an OC because she doesn't play much of a role, but also, you've just read chapter one.. so you can't really judge. Like, she plays a part in chapter 6, and here too. And yeah about the kaname's fiancee thing, I can see you're a Kana x Yuki fan so I think you're not going to like the AN at the end of chapter 3.. :P_

**Enjoy the "interlude" !**

* * *

><p>Silver strode down the halls with determination set in her strides. She paid no attention to the students who shied away from her or shot her various looks as she had her eyes set on her destination. In her hand was the piece of paper Kaname had slipped her, crumpled. Scrawled in his ancient style of writing, the note read the words:<p>

Room of Requirement

A corner of her lips turned up as she rounded a corner. Before they had agreed to join this program, she and everyone else had researched everything to do with Hogwarts and its staff, students, everything. Legends and myths were all considered. After all, how could they not if evidently withces, warlocks and vampires all exist? She was stalking down towards a wall, smile spreading wider unconciously. She didn't need to turn around to know that shw was alone. Setting her jaw, she didn't falter in her steps as the wall grew closer and closer. Then out of nowhere, dark lines began to appear on the wall, swirling and joining together. A pattern for a door became evident, complete with shadows and hinges. Putting her hands in front of her, she layed them cautiously on the surface and gave a push. The doors swung open soundlessly - as if well oiled.

"Zero, I know you're in here," she called out. Hearing shuffling sounds, she immediately headed in that direction without hesitation. She found Zero propped up against a wall, head between his knees. He didn't so much as look up as she neared him, crouching down. Scattered around him were white pills, puddles of red and white liquid and pieces of broken glass. Silver assessed the situation as she gingerly avoided the glass. There was Zero's Cross Academy-issued pill box with the lid slid open halfway, close to Zero's hand on the ground - its contents spilling out. Glasses were placed around him - whoever had left them there had anticipated him breaking a few. She picked up the pill box and took out a pill, dropping it in a half-filled glass, she nudged Zero non-too-gently as the pill dissolved, turning the water a chalky, pale red. Reluctantly, Zero lifted his head. His eyes were tortured and filled with self-hate.

"Close off your nose and swallow it," she said simply, placing the glass in his hand. He gave her a look, which she instantly countered with one of her own that dared him to protest. He sighed, pinched his nose with his fingers and tipped the contents of the glass down his throat. Silver watched detachedly as Zero's face morphed into disgust and he turned his body, retching. She let our an exasperated huff, grabbed the glass and stood up. She begun to walk away, her back to Zero. Silver heard him give a sigh of relief and smirked. A tap materialized on the wall before her and she filled the cup with clean water. Pulling out another pill, she dropped it in. She frowned slightly for a moment before dropping another one in.

She knew for a fact that the blood tablets were designed to _curb _a vampire's bloodlust by decieving the taker's body - that's all. It tasted nothing like blood. She recalled taking an experimental sip once and it had tasted bland; like starch and water._ Possibly,_ she thought as her arm reached down below her, _Zero was unable to tolerate the tablets because his body may somehow know that it wasn't actual blood._ _The tablet wasn't able to decieve his body well enough. So,_ she pulled something _out from her shoe, maybe if we manage to make the pill taste like the real deal, it would be enough to fool his body in the process._ She gave the object a rough flick of her wrist and something silver and metallic appeared, glinting dully. A flick blade.

A make-shift table protruded from the wall; she carefully placed the glass on it to free her hand, then, hovering over the glass, she drew the blade cleanly over her index finger, watching as blood welled up and spilled over, straight into the cup. She could hear shuffling behind her and smiled somewhat sadistically - Zero was beginning to get restless. Once she decided it was enough, she dipped her giner into the darkening water, stirred it slightly, then pulled it out and stuck it in her mouth. She placed her blade and grabbed the cup with her free hand. Turning on her heel, she stalked back to Zero, visibly seeing him flinch at her approach.

"Take it," she thrust the cup back into his hand. For a moment Zero looked like he was about to fling it as far away as possible, but she growled his name in a warning tone, and he stopped himself. "_Zero_," she repeated, "you know delaying it won't help anyway." He grit his teeth, below inhaling deeply, and downed the whole glass swiftly.

* * *

><p>"Harry," said boy turned to the source of the voice; Hermoine.<p>

"What's up?" he asked casually. He raised a brow as her eyes flickered to the sides, as if checking to make sure nobody overheard them.

"Earlier today, in Care of Magical Creatures," she began, Harry nodding, "you were asking about Zero, weren't you?" His brows went up, although he should have known Hermoine would've figured it out. He nodded again. "I really think we've _already _got plenty on our hands, what with Umbridge and all, but I know you well enough that that isn't going to be enough to stop you." Harry suppressed a smile at that. "So I just wanted to tell you, that I found something in the library yesterday, that might be useful." _Now _Harry was listening.

"Like what?" He asked. Hermoine ruffled through her pockets before turning up with a small piece of folded paper. She slipped it into his fingers smoothly. He was about to open it up curiously, but her fingers closed over his quickly.

"Not here," she whispered. Harry frowned, opening his mouth to say something, but she cut him off again. "It's a spell." Now Harry was even more confused. _A spell? For what?_ Of course, Hermoine in all her smartness answered exactly what was in his thoughts. "I have a feeling we're not going to be the only ones snooping around Hogwarts this year." Harry gave her a pointed look as if to say, _so?_ "If you ever stumble upon the exchange students alone," her eyes flickered around them cautiously again, "use the spell." Harry didn't peg Hermoine as one who would take actions before thinking, so he was about to question this, but again before he could, she added; "it's not an offensive spell." And away she went. He was left to stand there somewhat confused as he watched her blend into the rest of the class gathered around the plants.

* * *

><p>Zero's body was wracked with shudders as he could feel the drink spreading like liquid warmth. It surprised him, he felt sick, but not sick enough to throw up. Maybe Silver had managed to fool his body enough to take the tablet? In any case, he looked up at her and gave a grateful, weary, lopsided smile which she returned with an arrogant smirk. She pushed herself off the ground and dusted herself off.<p>

"Get some rest," she said, huffing, "I'm gonna go to class." She turned on the spot and began to walk off to the door. "That detention," Zero's head snapped up to see her frozen mid-step. Obviously, she knew about that detention with Professor Umbridge. "I advise you not to go. Kaname can deal with any problems. You need to concentrate on getting better." She hadn't looked back at him when she had said the words, and continued out the door. Zero sighed, pushing himself to sit up more, hands running through his silver locks. _What to do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Arlala, okay this was a pretty rushed project tbh. So even as I read it it didn't come out as well as planned, but it does the job, because I really should get on with the next scene. This is just some stuff you might need to know.. anyway the tally for the poll thingo was 4:1 in favour of doing this scene haha. On to the next!<strong>

**Okay also this is really annoying, but the original copy has a reallllyyyy nice font for the "room of requirement" thing :( sadly though it doesnt show up here.**

Once again, reviews will be loved! :D


	8. Chapter 8 Detention

**Thanks to reviewers FeatherandFantasy, Birdofdarkness, Im dead inside, Annalynn214 and ChordOverstreetFan.**

**FeatherandFantasy - **_Hmm idk, i had thought this would've been longer but psht, guess not. But its okay, i'm excited to do the next part hohoho.. I wont give anything away for now! ;)and thank you so much (: hope i live up to your expectations! :3_

**Birdofdarkness - **_Aww thanks so much :3 ahaha you never know.._

**Im dead inside - **_Yayaya, actually i'm pretty sure many people have their own speculations on how to get around the whole problem of Zero not being able to take tablets, but meh, i'm not that creative ;) Ohhh you will have to wait to see Hermoine's "gift" next chapter!_

**Annalyn214 - **_Ooh thank you :3 yeah, its pretty hard to keep them in, I tried a lil in the last chapter with Takuma and stuff, but I guess it'll be slow and steady. Obviously stories tend to focus more on the main characters so it'll probably be just glimpses :\ Hopefully there'll be a scene where i can squeeze them in (:_

**ChordOverstreetFan - **_Oh i see.. well there's no definite plan set for me yet really, and I'm the kind of person who loves breaking / bending rules and conventions, so it'll be pretty different i guess.I'm not the kind to stick to rules :3_

* * *

><p><em>At five to five Harry bade the other two goodbye and set off for Umbridge's office on the third floor. When he knocked on the door she called, "Come in," in a sugary voice. He entered cautiously, looking around. He had known this office under three of its previous occupants.<em>

When Gilderoy Lockhart had lived here, it had been plastered in beaming portraits of himself. When Lupin had occupied it, it was likely you would meet some fascinating Dark creature in a cage or tank if you came in. In the "imposter-Moody"'s days it had been packed with various instruments and artifacts for the detection of wrong doing and concealment. Now, however, it looked totally unrecognizable. The surfaces were draped in lacy covers and clothes. There were several vases full of dried flowers, each residing on its own doily, and on one of the walls was a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large _technicolor _kitten wearing a different bow around its neck.

"Good evening, Mr Potter." Harry's attention was snapped from staring at the plates to Professor Umbridge. He started and looked around. He hadn't been able to notice her at first because she was wearing a set of robes that blended too well with both the tablecloth and desk behind her.

"Evening, Professor Umbridge," Harry said stiffly.

"Well sit down," she pointed towards a small table draped in lace, a straight-backed chair neatly pushed against it. A piece of blank parchment lay on the table, apparently waiting for him. Shifting his weight on one foot to another, Harry also caught a glimpse of a rather large book on another table beside it, the chair on the opposite side.

"Er," Harry started, without moving. "Professor Umbridge. Um - before we start, I.. I wanted to as you a.. favour." Her bulging eyes narrowed somewhat suspiciously.

"Oh, yes?"

"Well I'm.. I'm in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, you see. And I was supposed to be at the tryouts for the new Keeper at five o'clock on Friday and I was wondering.. whether I could skip detention that night and do it.. do it another night.. instead..." he trailed off rather pathetically. He knew long before that that it was a futile attempt.

"Oh, no, Umbridge smiled widely; as though she had just swallowed a particularly juicy fly. "Oh, no, no, no. This is your punishment for spreading _evil, nasty, attention-seeking _stories, Mr Potter, and punishments certainly can_not _be adjusted to suit the guilty one's convenience. No, you will come here at five o'clock tomorrow, and the next day, and on Friday too, and you will do your detentions as planned. I think it rather a good thing that you are missing something you really want to do. It ought to reinforce the lesson I am trying to teach you." Harry felt the blood surge to his head and could hear it thumping in his ears.

So he told 'evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories', did he? She was watching him with her head tilted to one side, still smiling that smile, as though she knew exactly what he was thinking and was waiting to see whether he would start shouting again. With massive effort, Harry looked away from her, dropped his schoolbag beside the straight-backed chair and sat down. He eyed the book and raised a brow at the title of the book printed on the spine where he could see. _Magical History through the Ages_. _Did she intend to make him endure some sort of dreary detention and make him read all about knowing your place and all that?_ Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sigh loudly.

"There," Umbridge's oh-so-sweet voice cut into him once again, "we're getting better at controlling our temper already, aren't we? Now, you are going to be doing some lines for me, Mr Potter. No, not with your quill," she added as Harry had made a move to open his bag. "You're going to be using a rather _special o_ne of mine. Here you are." He handed him a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point. "I want you to write, _I must not tell lies_," she told him softly.

"How many times?" Harry asked, with quite a creditable imitation of politeness.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to.. _sink in_," said Umbridge. She opened her mouth again, probably to tell him to begin, when she was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. Her face creased into a frown momentarily before she said, "come in." The door swung open, quite unlike Harry's tentative slow opening of it earlier, and it revealed the form of Zero standing behind it. Harry's eyes widened, surprised. He had almost forgot all about Zero also having detention. Zero was wearing the Gryffindor uniform in his messy style and he adorned an irritated expression. "You're late, Mr Kiryuu." Harry's head snapped up to Umbridge, who had a menacing look on her face that seemed to Harry like she was glad Zero decided to show up.

"I apologize, I was feeling unwell today," Zero said, raising brows from both Harry _and _Umbridge at the formal, polite tone he had adopted. It seemed Umbridge didn't feel like arguing at the moment as she carried on.

"Well no matter, we were just getting started anyway. Weren't we, Mr Potter?" she inclined her head to Harry, who looked from her to Zero, clueless, before nodding silently. "Take a seat, Mr Kiryuu," and she motioned to the chair diagonally opposite to the right of Harry, the one which had the book on the table. _Oh, so that was for Zero? _Harry thought, before his brows came together, _but why would she want him to read it?_ Zero moved soundlessly to the seat, Harry noticing how silent he moved, it disturbed him somehow. "I would like you to do a little bit of reading for me, Mr Kiryuu," Zero nodded as he slowly reached out to take the book. "Off you go, boys." She moved over to her desk, sat down and bent over a stack of parchment that looked like essays for marking. Harry's eyes followed her then he glanced to Zero, who was already poring over the book with a rather unattentive look in his eyes. He raised the sharp black quill he was given, and then realized something was missing.

"You haven't given me any ink," he noted aloud, turning his head to Professor Umbridge. She looked up, hardly surprised.

"Oh, you won't be needing any ink," she replied in that sickly sweet voice, with the tiniest suggestion of a laugh in it. Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he placed the point of the quill on the paper curiously and began to write: _I must not tell lies_. Almost instantly he let out a gasp of pain. His mind had also registered somewhat dully that the words on the parchment had appeared to be in shining red ink. At the same time, Harry moved to cradle is right hand in his left, pain searing through his veins, as he turned it over to examine it. Words had appeared on the back on his hand, cut right into his skin as though written with a scalpel - yet as he stared at it, the skin healed over, leaving it a slightly red bruise that looked days old. Harry looked around at Umbridge and saw her watching him, her wide, toadlike mouth stretched into a smile.

"Yes?" She said, smile never fading.

"Nothing," Harry said quietly. He turned to look back at the parchment, placed the quill on it once more, and wrote _I must not tell lies_, and _just _as he began to feel the searing pain on the back of his hand for a second time as the words began to cut into his skin; his mind caught up with what was happening and his head jerked up to Zero's direction. Zero's position hadn't changed. But Harry's sharp eyes noted that the grip his hand had on the book had his knuckles turning white, his jaw was set, and his eyes had widened ever-so-slightly. _Shit! Could he smell the blood? _Harry thought, _but the blood hadn't broken the skin_. He then caught, out of his peripheral vision, Professor Umbridge's smile had widened, the glint in her eye malicious. His eyes focused back on Zero. Their eyes met, and for some reason unknown, Harry felt a pang of guilt; as though what was happening was his fault.

Zero's eyes had returned to their usual barely-contained-glaring. But it sent a clear message to Harry. He was determined to get through this, and Harry'd be damned if he didn't honour that. And on it went. Again and again Harry wrote out the words on the parchment in what he soon came to realize was not ink, but his own blood. That explained why Zero was affected. Again and again, the words were cut into the back of his hand, healed, and cut once again the next time he wrote the words. As time passed he soon became curious as to the effect it would have on vampires. They hadn't really studied much about them in school, so Harry wondered what of legends were true. Harry risked a flicker of his eyes back up at Zero. When he looked closely enough, he saw Zero trembling ever-so-slightly. His fingers were gripping the book so tightly that it looked like he was going to puncture a hole into the pages. He studied Zero's face for any other reactions and his eyes widened as he saw an abnormality.

Red. _Blood _red colouring had begun to seep into Zero's mysteriously coloured eyes. It wasn't like the way blood-shot eyes would look like. It looked like a red liquid, spreading out as it was soaked up by a piece of parchment. Zero shifted his arm uncomfortably, ragged breaths escaped parted lips as Zero fought with the strength he had used to fight the urge for _years_.

Darkness fell outside Umbridge's window. Harry did not ask when he would be allowed to stop, but as time ticked by, he was growing more and more anxious of Zero's condition. However, he knew she was watching them _both _for signs of weakness and defeat, and neither had any intentions of showing any.

"Come here, Harry," her voice startled them both, after what seemed like hours. He stood up in a bit of a rush, his hand stinging painfully. When he glanced down at it he saw that the cut had healed, obviously, but his skin was red raw. "Hand," she said rather uninterestedly. He extended it and she took it in her own. Harry repressed a shudder as her thick, stubby fingers made contact with his own. "Tut, tut, I don't seem to have made much of an impression yet," she said, smiling that revolting smile, "Well, we'll just have to try again tomorrow evening now, won't we? You may go now." Harry left her office after packing up hastily. He glanced at Zero worriedly before she called him up.

It was surely past midnight, and the school was quite deserted. Harry had intended to wait just outside the door, to make sure Zero was alright, but he heard the softest of footsteps along the corridor, then, and he quickly slipped along the walls and hid behind a corner opposite the door that allowed him to still be able to make sure Zero was out safely. Sure enough, the door swung open and Zero walked out briskly. He turned his head to check his surroundings, and then broke into a run. Harry was taken aback, and his body working on instinct alone, took off after him before he could think about it. He kept himself a safe distance away, and thankfully too as Zero abruptly came to a halt and he had enough of a distance between them to react and stop before he was noticed.

Zero's shoulder hit a wall, then his back, and his feet gave way under him and he slid down the wall unceremoniously. He heard footsteps coming towards him but he didn't make any move. He already knew who it was. A snarl ripped from his throat as his senses assaulted him more and more as the sound of the steps grew louder. He had his eyes scrunched closed, palms digging into his eyelids. Then, clear as day, the footsteps ceased right before him. Reluctantly, he took his hands away and his eyes dragged upwards to look into a calm face.

"_Konban wa _(good evening), _Kiryuu-kun_."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeeeah.. cliffhanger much. psht, but I couldn't really cut it off anywhere else without it being weird  whatever. So you just gotta put up with it ;)**

**I've been having exams the past week and I have one more paper on Wednesday so it was pretty lucky that I was able to get this out in time, it turned out shorter than I expected, but I'm really hyped up for the next scene which is kinda improvised by me, so look forward to it? :P**

**Please as always, review! They keep me going :3**


	9. Chapter 9 Offering

**Okkkay, I'm not going to say much in this starting AN cuz i reckon you guys just wanna get on with it and read; the usual thingos are at the bottom.. so please enjoy! :)**

**Edit: ALSO! Please do check my profile if you have the time, and if you can, PM me what you think about what i wrote there ;) tq!**

* * *

><p>Another snarl ripped from Zero's throat. Somewhere in his subconscious, he was wondering how much of a rogue animal he must sound like. Although, all it earned was the quirk of an eyebrow from Kaname.<p>

"_Osashiburi_ (Good to see you too / Long time no see)," he smoothly replied. Harry, safely hidden, was more than surprised. He hadn't even noticed Kaname anywhere until he appeared just then. He turned away from the scene to gather his thoughts. It brought him to the piece of parchment still in his pocket. As silently as he could, he took it out. Hermoine's words from earlier that day echoed in his mind as he thumbed the rough paper. _If you ever stumble upon the exchange students alone, use the spell. _Well; that meant now, didn't it? Unfolding the paper, he found a single word clearly written in Hermoine's handwriting; _transferlatio_. Beside it, a smile diagram depicting the pattern his wand should make when reciting the word. Harry threw a quick glance behind him to check that he was still unnoticed by the pair, before taking out his wand. He rehearsed the wand motion twice before giving it a go, whispering the words of the spell. Not sure if anything was supposed to happen, he shrugged and turned his attention back to the pair.

"Getting into trouble as usual, I see," Harry was pleasantly surprised to _hear _Japanese words being spoken, but its English equivalent filtered through his mind as though it was his first language. He smiled to himself, Hermoine always lived up to her reputation alright.

"What do you want?" Zero snapped, his mood being all the more dampened by Kaname's appearance. It seemed that Kaname was no longer planning to humor Zero as his polite smile slipped off his face to drop into a stoic mask.

"How are the tablets working for you, Kiryuu-kun?" the look in his eyes was a deep taunting one with just a hint of disgust. Zero glared at him, refusing to play his game. "I can smell them on you," Kaname continued conversationally, "still unable to tolerate them?"

"Are you here just to tell me something I already know?" Zero finally cut in, "just get lost Kuran." He heaved himself off the ground and made to leave. Immediately, a pale hand shot out and grabbed him by the tie; yanking harshly and causing him to lose his balance. He was then slammed back first at the hard concrete wall. Zero let out a pained hiss at the impact on his back before he snapped back to what was happening and found himself effectively pinned to the wall by an immovable arm pressing him to the wall. Zero's hand flew to his holster as he cursed silently for having been caught off guard. He froze when his hand grabbed at air. Now put into instinctual defensive mode, his gaze slid up to meet deep maroon pools and an arrogant expression. In the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of light glinting off metal and found his gun; hanging by the vile vampire's side held carelessly in Kuran's hand. Kaname didn't even flinch from the pain the gun would most definitely be causing him – if the loose electrical energy being given off were any indication. "What –" Zero was cut off and his eyes widened in alarm when Kaname raised the Bloody Rose and rest the barrel over Zero's heart. He bared his fangs at Kaname as he prepared to retaliate before the sound of Kaname's voice cut into the haze of his mind.

"You never give up, do you?" a sigh, folled by the mumbled words "insolent level D". Kaname proceeded to leaned in, close enough that all Zero could sense was Kaname. His touch, his face, even his scent. Zero stiffened involuntarily. "Take it." The words caused Zero's mind to blank and fill with confusion, which the other sensed with a huff. The air suddenly became hard to breathe in as Kaname's eyes began to glow an eerie blood red hue. This colour was reflected in Zero's own orbs as he was not above fighting with anything and everything he had in his repertoire if it came down to it. "You won't resist this time," Kaname's voice flowed and Zero felt the nozzle of the gun shift securely over his left shoulder. Panic began to form in his gut which he forced down angrily and started to push against the arm restraining him. Kaname ignored his thrashing as if he didn't even realize Zero's struggle; continuing, "you'll serve your purpose well; and to do it, you're going to need this _distraction _out of the way." Suddenly, immense pain ripped through Zero's senses, flooding him and causing an involuntary yelp of pain to escape his lips. He was momentarily dazed; there wasn't even the telltale sign of the gunshot noise then gun _should _have made after having its trigger pulled. His mind was in shock and he couldn't move his body; which at the moment was held up only by Kaname's restraining arm. Zero realized with a start that he was looking Kaname straight in the eye at that moment. Their connection broke when Kaname leaned in further, his mouth by Zero's left ear. "_Take it_," Kaname repeated in a threateningly low voice that Zero had to repress a shudder for. He was about to make a snarky remark when the words died in his mouth at the sound of Kaname's fingers cocking the gun. "I can and _will _keep doing this until you give in, _Zero_."

* * *

><p>"Where in the <em>world<em> is Harry?" Hermoine asked for the umpteenth time that evening. "Surely Professor Umbridge hasn't been making them stay in for detention this long?" Ron, beside her near their designated study area close to the fireplace, casually shrugged in reply. This earned him a shove on the shoulder before he tuned out of Hermoine's worrying babble.

* * *

><p>Zero's lips curled back to reveal sharp canines that he bared at him in defiance; the look in his eyes <em>daring <em>Kaname to try it. Abruptly, the gun clattered to the ground noisily as it was dropped and Zero was hardly given a moment's notice before Kaname's elongated claws plunged into his body, just missing his stomach among other vital organs Zero's jaw hung open and the growing scent of his own blood was beginning to make him sick. Before him, Kaname shifted his weight from one foot to another which caused Zero's gaze to focus on the pale expanse of his neck before his mouth - ripe for the taking. His breath hitched; a futile attempt to resist the added temptation of Kaname's pureblooded scent that sang to his vampiric senses. Kaname's eyes, which were still glowing brightly in the darkness of the corridor, were hooded in what could be seen as a seductive move when pulled off by a pureblood. "You can stop fighting and just get it over with _or_, I can make you." They both knew that Kaname could do it – control over lower ranked vampires was a very well-known ability of pureblooded vampires. It was a challenge. Zero _knew _it. And yet, his hands shot forward; one grabbed the back of Kaname's neck in a vice grip, the other harshly yanked Kaname's burgundy shirt collar to the side as he pushed off the wall. In one fluid motion, Zero's fangs pierced into the other's skin, body reeling in satisfaction at both the taste of fresh pure blood pouring into his mouth, and sensing Kaname's slight tensing at being bitten.

* * *

><p>Three males stiffened instinctively, before forcing themselves to relax. However, they hardly spared each other a glance. Ichijou, sitting upright on an antique armchair reading one of the school textbooks he had found interesting, tilted his head slightly – like a bloodhound scenting the air – before deciding to ignore it and continued his reading; albeit a little tense. Aidou was frowning at the roll parchment that he was writing on. <em>Again?<em>

"Souen-san! _Ochitsuke _(calm down)," Shiki's voice drawled out as he was sprawled in what seemed like a rather uncomfortable position atop a table, a chocolate pocky stick protruding from his lips, wiggling with every word. His eyes gazed at the scene of Ruka, in the midst of storming right out of the common room, and Rima, a hand on Ruka's shirt sleeve to stop her – with a little super strength help, that is. Ruka wanted to let loose a snarl, but restrained herself as it was hardly a lady-like thing to do. But how did they expect her to just sit there and ignore what was _clearly _Kaname-sama's blood scent!

"Shiki! Rima! _Naze anatatachi wa dore dake soko ni suwaru soshite nanimoshinai _(how can you two just sit there and not do anything)?!" she accused loudly. Taking a leisurely moment to nibble on his snack, Shiki's expression didn't change as he replied.

"_Kaname-sama ga okonau koto o kettei ka watashitachi wa kankei arimasen kara _(what he decides to do has nothing to do with us). _Anata ga kansho suru baai, Kaname-sama wa iraira sa rerudeshou towa omou_ (I think that he would not appreciate it if you interfere with whatever he is trying to achieve)." Growling, Ruka resisted for just a moment more, before conceding and dropping herself back down onto the plush carpet with a resigned sigh.

* * *

><p>Greedily, Zero sucked in large mouthfuls at a time. Half of it was to sate his hunger and half just to spite the pureblood. Slowly, he could feel his body become calmer and the hunger deep in his gut which constantly made its presence known was practically purring in satisfaction; momentarily appeased. Zero felt Kaname shift his stance slightly to get into a more comfortable position, but Zero was having none of that – jerking his hold on Kaname sharply as a warning. Kaname let out what was close to a huff of irritation, conceding. As he stood stiffly with his head tilted slightly to the right, his eyes slid shut without him noticing, as he cut off his sense of sight and all of his senses instead focused on the feeling of his life in essence being pulled out of him. Realizing that he was starting to relish the odd feeling, he shook himself out of it and snapped his eyes open and to the right corner. Since he had confronted Kiryuu, he had sensed the presence of another, hiding behind them. A corner of his lips curled up. He supposed he should <em>do <em>something about it, but he had a feeling that if he left it as it was, it may play to his advantage. The smile turned into a frown at the thought of the human – wizard or not – seeing him lower himself like this. _If the council were to get wind of this – no. They definitely won't._ Kaname began to feel slightly out of breath. With a start, he realized that Zero was still gulping down large amounts of his blood like nobody's business. Bracing a hand on Zero's chest, he pushed. "Kiryuu, that's enough," not only ignoring his words, Zero seemed to latch onto his neck more firmly instead. Growing annoyed, Kaname pushed harder with both hands, but still made sure not to use any of his vampiric strength lest his actions be for naught. "Kiryuu. I said stop, you've taken enough."

If he wasn't so busy sucking in as much blood as he can, Zero would have smirked into the pureblood's neck. With the haze of bloodlust clearing away and letting his sharp senses become more prominent, he became aware of a number of things. One, although the pureblood was silent, he could feel his body beginning to start panting, no doubt his body losing a little too much blood for comfort. Another was that there was just the slightest _hint _of trembling in Kaname's hands which pushed against his chest. Ignoring the pureblood's incessant insistence to stop, and doing it politely even, he continued to plunder the precious blood that was already being absorbed into his body, making him stronger with every intake. "-op. _Zero_," Zero faltered slightly, shocked as he felt something tugging him out of his deep concentration. "_Stop_," suddenly, Zero felt his whole body lock up. Taking slightly longer that he'd have liked, he realized with a stab of anger what Kaname was pulling. "_Let go_," it was a disorienting sensation, _feeling _himself do something, and yet feeling like you were having an out-of-body experience. His fangs slid out deliciously smooth, and then proceeded to retract. When they were back in place and no longer protruding, Zero felt his body relax just a little. He swiveled to face Kaname straight in the disapproving eye. "Be sure to be at your classes tomorrow," and with that, Kaname turned on his heel and went off in his usual prideful stride; melting into the darkness that enveloped him, welcoming. Zero scowled at his back as he went, _prideful bloodsucker. Won't even acknowledge the trouble I've given him? _Zero huffed, but was somewhat satisfied with himself. He ran his right hand over his mouth, then licking off the excess blood before getting a quick glance around the corridor, and leaving to return to the Gryffindor common room, being sure to pick up his Bloody Rose along the way.

Barely ten steps through, he heard a shuffle. Spinning around so quickly he had to take a moment to steady himself, his eyes narrowed as they ran across the entire corridor once again. _Must be the wind_, he thought, straightening out and continuing on his way. It didn't take him long, what with his long legs and all, to reach the large painting of a woman that stood guard to the entrance to the common room. He _still _found it very creepy that their paintings were able to move and _converse _with people; not to mention the _ghosts_! The woman was snoozing lightly, wakened with a start when he cleared his throat. He gave her a few moments to gain her bearings before he was frowned upon disapprovingly.

"Password?" she opted to say, instead of question him on why he was out at this late an hour.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," he said slowly, so as to not get the syllables mixed up. The fat lady gave him a prompt nod before swinging open to reveal the entrance hole. He crawled in rather ungracefully to find the common room dim – obviously considering it was way past midnight by then – with just a soft glow coming from the fireplace. Still, he glanced around warily again to see if anyone was up, before climbing up the stairs to his room. A couple of minutes later, the portrait swung open once again to reveal Harry, peeking around the corner to be sure that Zero was not lingering in the common room before he made his way inside. Slowly, quietly, he took the steps one by one to his room and silently slipped under his bed covers after carelessly changing into loose clothes. He spent the night tossing and turning, unable to get the scene from earlier that night out of his mind as it haunted his every thought. He resolved to tell Hermoine and Ron, but every now and then he would begin to doubt whether he should. When his weary mind finally slipped into sleep, he dreamed of red eyes, monsters and Zero.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, i APOLOGIZE PROFUSELY for the big wait. hopefully this is already and you take it as a "i'm sorry" present from me to you :S I've been caught up in a number of big things; namely, semester break (which was for a month), coming back to school and being "bombarda maxima"'d by assignments (which i can't bs my way thru since they count for my sace grade), and then formal, which was yesterday. So, i've been writing his mostly on paper, in class whenever i have free time (or i just cbf listening to the teacher :P) and i seriously typed out about two pages of this today too. Hopefully now that i'm a few weeks into school, things will start to calm down and i can manage more time to write.. although we'll see i guess.<strong>

**Next, thank you so much to the following reviewers who constantly reminded me there was work to be done ;) Annalyn214, Pri-Chan 1410, BBauzzie, XxXAkumaNoTenshiXxX, BirdofDarkness, AnimeIsPerfection, alicejes94, Ronniriot, PearlSapphireFeather, Lilliama, Guest, Lady Arachne, Aiko Tsukiko Hayashi, thingofmyth.  
><strong>

**Annalyn214 -** _ahahaha that is quite possible. you never know ;) they could all have hidden talents :P_

**XxXAkumaNoTenshiXxX -** _Wow. that's a nice way to put it. LOL. hopefully you didn't mean this. :3_

**BirdofDarkness -** _Yes. yes i do. I actually LOVE making cliffhangers tbh ;) expect more torture. hahaha_

**AnimeIsPerfection -** _Ooh really? why, thank you so much! :) i'm glad i'm doing better than what how i think i'm doing :P yesyes, you should! i also rewatch certain episodes now and then to recall certain things to put into the story :P ahahaha yesyes, i know what you mean. but then that'd be just too easy right? and it'd totally give umbridge a reason to expel them :\ Mhm, i'm starting to think i make Kaname seem a lil stuck up but psht whatever hahaa. thank you! hope you enjoyed it then :)_

**alicejes94 -** _hehehe fangirling is healthy, says i ;) yesyes i did alright ;) thanks! hope its up to your expectations hahaa_

**PearlSapphireFeather -** _Smarty pants. its actually quite obvious but i guess some people still might not expect him. yayaya that's the easiest course of action, but still. you can't give it to him to easily. gotta make him work for it! hahahaha lol! jks. hope you enjoyed it!_

**Aiko Tsukiko Hayashi -** _Mmm i think i should make it clear again as i said at the start of the first chapter, that i'm going with a storyling BETWEEN season one and two. so yuuki doesn't know that they're siblings / fiancees yet. :X but who knows. i might play it in later._

**thingofmyth -** _really? wow, i reckon mine doesn't have that much depth. oh yes, how can you forget Zero-chan :3 that cutie pie. yeah, i'm trying to keep him in character but at the same time develop him together with the storyline, but its a lil hard to keep track of in the long run . Mhm, like i said, the OC has her own role, you just need to be patient to see it unravel as the story goes on. Yes, I really enjoy the whole thing going on with how Zero's affected by his bloodlust and its worse for him since he's 'on the verge of becoming level e' anyway. indeed, that's what everyone thought! haha poor Zero being underestimated :P Yes, I'm trying to do that, its just some chapters its a little hard to work them in cause they might be off in other lessons and stuff. Okay, i will take that into consideration. Anywho, i'm one of those suckers for slow-paced romance so even if there's a pairing, it'll take awhile to really form and all. No head-over-heels stuff and all that. But yeah, i'm still crafting the story as i go so no promises right now? :P Yeap, i shall keep those in mind, thanks for letting me know, it's appreciated :) hope you enjoyed it!_

**Aiiiiite. hope you guys liked the chapter. stay tuned :P you're welcome to give me a telling off if i leave you hanging too long hahaha. Also, hope you appreciate my "ahem-hard work-ahem" since my dad even threatened to take away my computer cause i wouldn't stop until i finished the chapter hahaha!**

**Oh also! Random Fun-Fact: I just had my school formal last night (as i've mentioned) and coincidentally, the theme was Harry Potter! quite awesome. the hall was made up to look like the great hall, with school house tables and all. My date and i (obviously) sat in Slytherin ;) and we're having a Quidditch match in school tomorrow :D**

**Anyway, please please please review, and till next time! xx**


	10. Chapter 10 Taking it Slow

**Heeeeello! :) You might be wondering that this is up quite quick (only a week :O) but I figured that since things are starting to settle I should make up for lost time by at least giving you something extra ;) Also this chapter wasn't too hard to write so.. :P Anyway, the usual and bla bla, then enjoy the chapter!**

**JennyJeannette -** _everyday?! that's insane. wow. now i feel reeeeally bad :( well as you hoped, here you are! I guess this chapter can be dedicated to you for being such a great supporter and reader! :) hope you likey likey ~  
><em>**  
>Annalynn214 - <strong>_haha i think you underestimate Harry, he's a good kid. i wouldnt peg him as someone who is judgemental on someone until he gets to know them :) look at him and luna for example!_

**BBauzzie - **_hahaha yes i'm sorry :3 hope this is a good consolation for making you wait ;) hmm sounds interesting. i've heard of alot of pairings from reviewers and tbh i'm still considering so no promises just yet :) it's good to have a lil input from people though - sometimes i don't even think about how it could work _

**Pocky Pox - **_eheheheh sound good. a level e slave to my story. mwahahaha. ok stop now :B mhmmhm. i'm still thinking about the pairings and also even whether i might include any at all really. yeah, but overall i like this year in general and its easy to mix in things compared to the other books too. well well well, there is a short snippet in this chapter that is dedicated just to you! :) hope you like it. i am putting in some more interactions between the other minor characters but as i said, its like their first week and i wanna take it slowww._

**Aaand off we go!**

* * *

><p><em>Harry had not had time to practice Vanishing Spells, nor written a single dream in his dream diary, nor finished the drawing of the Bowtruckle, nor written his essays. He skipped breakfast the next morning to scribble down a couple of made-up dreams for Divination, their first lesson, and was surprised to find a dishevelled Ron keeping him company.<em>

"How come you didn't do it last night?" he asked, as Ron stared wildly around the common room for inspiration. Ron, who had been fast asleep when Harry had slid under his covers silently yesterday, muttered something about "doing other stuff", bent low over his parchment and scrawled a few words.

"That'll have to do," he said, slamming the diary shut. "I said I dreamed I was buying a new pair of shoes, she can't make anything weird out of that, can she?" Harry merely shrugged in reply. For all they knew, she probably could. They then hurried off to the North Tower together. "How was detention with Umbridge, anyway? What did she make you do?" Harry hesitated for a moment, then vaguely answered, "lines." "That's not too bad, then, eh?" said Ron.

"Nope," said Harry.

"Hey – I forgot – did she let you off for Friday?"

"No," Harry sighed. Ron groaned sympathetically. When they arrived in their Divination classroom, Harry noticed Zero, sitting in the same spot he had sat the last lesson. He was slouched in his chair, scowling at nothing in particular. For a moment, Harry wondered where Kaname was; considering he was in their last lesson. Then he remembered that he only joined for the later lessons of the days. Harry found himself quite twitchy around him. He was sure that if he were to say a word to Zero, it wouldn't end well. Sighing, Harry once again went through the motions of whether or not he should let his friends know about what happened last night. The class were treated to a somewhat amusing show of Professor Trelawney sputtering at Zero for not putting any effort to do the work assigned, even though he was an exchange student. Zero had merely stared at her blankly. Harry had the feeling that if he were to level one of his glares at her, she would start spilling death visions again.

The rest of the day went bad for Harry; he was one of the worst in Transfiguration, not having practiced the Vanishing Spells at all. He had to give up his lunch hour to complete the picture of the Bowtruckle and, meanwhile, Professors McGonagall, Grubbly-Plank and Sinistra gave all of them yet more homework – which he had absolutely no prospect of finishing that evening because of his second detention with Umbridge. And to top it all off, Angelina Johnson had tracked him down at dinner once again and, on learning that he would not be able to atten Friday's Keeper tryouts, told him she was 'not at all impressed by his attitude' and that she 'expected players who wished to remain on the team to put training before their other commitments'.

"I have _detention_!" he had yelled after her after she stalked away. "D'you _think _I'd rather be stuck in a room with that old toad or playing Quidditch?!"

"At least it's only lines," Hermoine had told him consolingly, as he sank back onto his bench and looked down at his steak and kidney pie, which he seemed to no longer fancy very much. "It's not as if it's a dreadful punishment, really…" Harry opened his mouth to say something, before closing it again and nodding. He wasn't really sure why he wasn't telling Ron and Hermoine exactly what _was _happening in Umbridge's room; he only knew that he didn't want to see their looks of horror – that would make the whole thing seem worse and therefore, more difficult to face. He also felt dimly that this was between himself and Umbridge, a private battle of wills, and he was not going to give her the satisfaction of hearing that he had complained about it.

"I can't believe how much homework we've got," said Ron miserably.

"Well, why didn't you do any last night?" Hermoine asked him. "Where were you, anyway?"

"I was… I fancied a walk," Ron said shiftily. Harry had the distinct impression that he was not alone in concealing things at the moment. He was startled by Hermoine leaping off the bench and waving madly.

"Zero! Zero, over here!" He turned to see Zero walking in with the three Ravenclaw exchanges. The short blonde one and him seem to be studiously ignoring one another whilst the two weren't too bothered by it. Zero had seemed on the verge of lashing out at the boy before Hermoine had called out to him, catching his attention. He shot a look at the group, the taller blonde smiling and saying something too out-of-earshot for them to hear, before the group broke off. Zero and the taller blonde made their way towards them.

"Good evening," the blonde said in a friendly tone, "I don't believe we've been acquainted. My name is Ichijou Takuma." The rest introduced themselves less enthusiastically than Hermoine. She invited him to sit with them even though he was in a different house, but he decline politely, stating that he shouldn't leave the other two alone to their own devices lest they cause a ruckus.

"Takuma-senpai," Zero leaned in, grabbing Ichijou's attention who leaned in obligingly, "_anta wa Souen-senpai to ore o nirande tomero ni oshiete suru koto dekumasu ga _(could you please tell Ruka to stop glaring at me)?" Ichijou turned, and sure enough, over at the Hufflepuff table was Ruka holding a steak knife looking like she was plotting a massacre; glaring daggers in their direction. He let out a soft laugh and lightly touched Zero on the shoulder.

"_Kinishinaide _(don't worry)_, Kiryuu-kun_, _kanojo wa yoku imi dayo _(she means well)," turning back to Hermoine and excusing himself, he went over to speak to Ruka, Rima and Shiki briefly – which earned Zero more glares – before returning to his own table.

"Zero," his attention was quickly brought back to where he was as he looked down at Hermoine who had sat back down, "what're you doing? Take a seat! You should eat more, geez, you could use it. Then you and Harry can go to see Professor Umbridge together too," Zero didn't miss the slight choke from Harry beside him. They locked eyes at that point, neither saying a word, before Harry looked away. From what he could see, Zero guessed that Harry hadn't told his friends what was going on in those 'detentions'. His lips twitched into a miniscule smile. He liked that the boy would try to keep his friends from unnecessary worry.

* * *

><p>"Luna-chan! Here're the books I told you about yesterday," Takuna materialized a stack of soft-cover manga's which he promptly laid in front of Luna. She looked up from her meal and gave him one of her dazed-looking smiles, putting down her utensils and reaching beside her.<p>

"These are the only copies of the _Quibbler _that I have at school," she handed him a smaller stack which he cradled carefully in his hands, "if you like them, I can ask father to send some more to school." Takuma thanked her and immediately took the first magazine off the stack and flipped it open to read as he absent-mindedly began to gather some food onto his plate. "Oh! That's one of the newer issues! You have to read them with these," Luna reached across the table and pulled out a pair of novelty glasses from a pocket at the back of the magazine and pressed it into Takuma's palm. He glanced at it, the frames coming out and twisting in odd shapes and painted an array of colours, the lenses a swirling mass of colours that changed at every angle. A bright smile lit his face as he unhesitatingly put on the glasses.

"How do I look?" A few of their classmates around them turned and many of the girls giggled at the sight. Some complemented Takuma. Luna's face was completely serious the entire time.

"Perfect!" she said approvingly. Takuma smiled and resumed his reading. Luna, with a spoon full of pudding stuffed in her mouth, reached to the top of the manga stack and pulled the first one down to flip through. "Takuma, you'll go through these with me, won't you? I'm afraid I don't understand Japanese much," she noted in her quiet voice. Takuma looked back up at her.

"Of course," he grinned, "when you're done with them, you'll even be able to pass yourself off as Japanese too!" Luna giggled and flipped through a few copies, admiring the artwork. Every now and then, she would ask a question about something in the comic that caught her eye, or Takuma would lean over to the others and talk excitedly about something in the _Quibbler_. The students, whilst still a little wary of him, had come a long way in just over a day. None of them could resist Takuma's friendly charm for long after he'd become a part of their house – although the same couldn't really be said about the _other _two exchanges, who tended to keep each other company. However, they were friendly enough to their peers to not pose a problem either. The fifth years at the table ate and laughed heartily, exchanging stories of the day and sometimes exchanging experiences with the exchange students.

* * *

><p>The second detention was just as bad as the previous one. The skin on the back of Harry's hand became irritated more quickly now and was soon red and inflamed. Harry knew that it was unlikely to keep healing as effectively as before for long. Soon the cut would remain etched into his hand and Umbridge would then, perhaps, be finally satisfied. Over the course of the hours spent in the detention, Harry would glance at Zero reading opposite him every so often. Sometimes, they would lock eyes and a few times Zero's gaze had slid to Harry's left hand. The first time, Harry had quickly turned it over and pulled it down to his lap, eyes dropping, embarassed. He didn't see the face Zero made. The next time it happened again, Harry resisted repeating the action, and instead glanced at his own hand before looking back at Zero quizically. Zero would look in his eyes and the look he gave me left Harry with no doubt what he was trying to convey. Zero was asking if he was alright. Touched, Harry pursed his lips and gave the tiniest of nods. Seeing Zero's eyes soften from their tense expression, Harry would feel the ghost of a smile lingering on his lips.<p>

However, that didn't help with the pain that came every time he rewrote the line _I must not tell lies_. He let no gasp of pain escape him, however, and from the moment of entering the room to the moment of their dismissal, again sometime past midnight, he said nothing to Umbridge but "good evening" and "good night". Zero was another case. Umbridge seemed to keep him back longer to talk to him. She would dismiss him and tell him to return to his dormitary when he tried to stay. He stayed anyway, a couple of meters from the door. Zero was surprised to see him waiting when he came out a couple of minutes later. Harry smiled and justified his actions as "a reason to have company back to the common room; much more efficient" which Zero merely smirked at.

"What did she want?" Harry asked. Zero merely shrugged and mumbled that it wasn't of any importance. He frowned, but let it go. They made good time and Harry told the fat lady the pass word and they entered the common room in companionable silence. His homework situation, however, was now desperate, and though he was completely exhausted, he did not in fact go to bed, but dragged himself over toward the glowing fireplace. He felt Zero's eyes on his back following him, probably wondering what he was up to now. So, he risked a glance behind him. "I haven't had time to do any homework since you managed to do anything either?" Zero just raised a brow, which seemed to suit him actually, and also Harry noticed was one of the first expressions he had given him that was _not _negative in anyway. Zero was starting to give him an odd look, then it hit him. "Oh! Right, exchange students..." he trailed off, turning away and mumbling under his breath about stupid exchange students not needing to actually do any work. Zero's lips twitched at the immaturity of the boy sitting on the rug before his eyes flicked around the common room. He could feel the peace of the place, everyone was asleep in the tower – well, aside from Seiren obviously, who was doing who knows what in her room. Then he looked back at Harry, gave a little shrug and strode forward. Harry was surprised when he heard a muffled thump beside him and saw Zero take a seat on one of the plush maroon chairs near the fireplace. Zero didn't seem to be doing much, just taking in the room pleasantly. Harry was about to question him about going to bed before he once again remembered; vampire. Nocturnal. Duh. He rolled his eyes and opened his books to begin Snape's moonstone essay.

Once Harry was paying more attention to his own work, Zero stopped his looking around and glanced at the work Harry was attempting to complete. Even though they didn't need to do any work, the point of the exchange program _was _to learn about their culture after all. He as someone here to just enforce security among.. other things.. didn't need to read up but he did sometimes, at night, when he was feeling a little restless. As he was writing, Zero suddenly spoke up.

"Are you aiming for an _Outstanding_?" He looked up, surprised. Zero merely looked at him and waited for an answer.

"Uh, not really. Just an _Acceptable _I guess," he slowly answered. Zero's hand lifted from the armrest to point at his piece of parchment.

"Well it's still a little ways to go. That looks like a _Dreadful _to me. Especially to the Professor's standards," Harry's brows went up. He realized that he was getting mocked.

"Oh really?" He said sarcastically, "and you're saying you could do better than?" Zero raised a brow again.

"No, I'm just saying that _that_," pointing again, "is not going to get you your _Acceptable_." Harry pursed his lips into a tight frown.

"Well then, if you're so confident in yourself then why don't you tell me what you'd put in here then," Zero seemed to consider this for a moment before his body fluidly slid down to the floor beside him. Harry almost jerked away in surprise as Zero snatched his piece of parchment out of his fingers, giving it a brief once over. Then, as if the most normal thing in the world, Zero handed him back his parchment and began pointing out errors and things he could add in at various points, going through the entire assignment with him easily as Harry merely went with it in a daze.

It was half past two by the time they had finished it. He knew he would have done a poor job, and there was no help for it unless he didn't mind a detention with Snape next, but as he read through his final paper, he saw some quality work in there. Some _really _quality work. He began to frown at the paper.

"What? Is there an error?" Zero's voice cut into his thought process. He looked at him, then back at his parchment.

"No, it's great. Too great. Snape's going to think I cheated off Hermoine again or something," Zero scoffed – close enough to a laugh – and shook his head.

"Then tell him you had help." This time Harry scoffed.

"Yeah right. He's not going to believe that. Even if he did, he'll still be able to make it look like I can't do my own work." Zero rolled his eyes and sighed

"Look, who cares? He can't give you a _Troll _or whatever even so. The worse that could happen is that you just have to settle with that _Acceptable_." Harry shrugged and grumbled that an _Acceptable _was good enough for him anyway. He then proceeded to fly through the rest of his homework, occasionally asking Zero's opinion on something and often coming up surprised that Zero was so well acquianted with their syllables. He dashed off answers to Professor McGonagall's questions which Zero read through to make sure he wasn't just regurgitating nonsense in his sleep-deprived state, cobbled together something on the proper handling of Bowtruckles for Professor Grubbly-Plank that sounded like a generalized answer to caring for _anything _in general. Finally finished, Harry thanked Zero who just nodded and they parted ways with goodnights. He staggered up to bed, where he fell, fully clothed, on top of the covers and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>Aite, so, i am slightly sad that although the story in general seems to get roughly 200+ viewers, only 7 of you guys reviewed last chapter :( are you giving me the silent treatment for being so slow? D: nooooooo. those of you writers of your own fics know that we more or less live off reviews, so please please please review :3 it makes my day and also gives me more drive to update tehee :P<strong>

**Other than that slight ramble, let me know what you think and thanks again to those who DID review; i love you all :) xx**


	11. Chapter 11 Blood

_Thursday passed in a haze of tiredness. Ron seemed very sleepy too, though Harry could not see why he should be. Harry's third detention with Zero passed in the same way as the previous two, except that after two hours the words _I must not tell lies _did not fade from the back of Harry's hand, but remained scratched there, eventually oozing droplets of blood. _The pause in the pointed quill's scratching made Professor Umbridge look up and Zero grip his book distractedly.

"Ah," said Umbridge softly, moving around her desk to examine his hand herself. "Good, that ought to serve as a reminder to you, oughtn't it? You may both leave for tonight."

"Do I still have to come back tomorrow?" asked Harry picking up his schoolbag with his left hand rather that his right.

"Oh yes," said Professor Umbridge, smiling widely, "Yes, I think we can etch the message a little _deeper _with another evening's work." Harry had never before considered the possibility that there might be another teacher in the world he hated more than Snape, but as he excused himself, he had to admit he had found a rather strong contender for that role. "Mr Kiryuu," her sickly high voice snapped him back to the present just as he was walking through the door. He had almost forgotten about waiting for Zero. "Come here please," Zero stood, closed the book he was reading, and walked up to her table. He placed the book at the edge of the table to return it to her, and she beckoned with her hand for him to lean down. Warily, he did so. She whispered something into his ear that made him frown. Then, she made a shooing motion with her hand and with a nod, he exited behind Harry.

"What did she want this time?" Harry asked once the large wooden door was shut. Zero glanced over at him, eyes flickering to his hand and back. Without thinking, Harry moved his hand behind him; out of his vision. He felt guilty for doing it immediately after. But Zero didn't seem to care either way.

"She told me to take care of your.." another glance, "_wound_." Harry's first thought was that Umbridge was making him be unnecessarily nice when all either wanted to do by then was to probably just fall into bed. But then, when his mind was properly able to catch up with the intentions behind it, he almost hissed in annoyance at what Umbridge was trying to start up.

"Ugh, leave it," he waved him off and turned to start walking back to the common room, "she's evil. She's an evil, twisted, mad old- Ron?" They both came to a halt at the top of the stairs and Harry had almost walked into Ron, who was lurking behind a statue of Lachlan the Lanky, clutching his broomstick. Ron gave a great leap of surprise when he saw Harry and Zero and attempted to hid his new Cleansweep Eleven behind his back. "What are you doing?" Zero stayed silent and just watched the curious exchange going on. The boy looked like he was hiding from the boogie monster.

"Er- nothing. What are _you _doing?" Harry frowned at him, not amused by his retaliation.

"Come on, you can tell me! What are you hiding here for?" Harry urged. He noticed Ron's eyes glance at Zero behind him and then back at Harry, who gave him a look that said using Zero as an excuse wasn't going to cut it to let him loose.

"I'm – I'm hiding from Fred and George, if you must know," said Ron. "They just went past with a bunch of first-years, I bet they're testing stuff on them again. I mean, they can't do it in the common room now, can they, not with Hermoine there." Ron was speaking in a very fast, feverish way. Harry frowned.

"But what have you got your broom for then? You haven't been flying, have you?" he asked.

"I – well – well, okay, I'll tell you, just don't laugh alright?" Ron said defensively, turning redder by the second. "I – I thought I'd try out for Gryffindor Keeper now that I've got a hold of a decent broom. There. Go on, Laugh."

"I'm not laughing," said Harry. Ron blinked. "It's a brilliant idea! It'd be really cool if you got on the team! I've never seen you play Keeper, are you good?"

"I'm not bad," said Ron, who looked immensely relieved at Harry's reaction. "Charlie, Fred and

George always made me Keeper for them whenever they were training during the holidays."

"So you've been practicing tonight?" Harry asked.

"Every evening since Tuesday. I've been trying to bewitch Quaffles to fly at me, but it doesn't seem very useful." Ron looked anxious. "Fred and George are going to laugh themselves stupid when I turn up."

"I wish I was going to be there," said Harry bitterly. He motioned for Ron to join him and Zero back to the common room. Zero remained quiet and hung back, letting the boys speak as his eyes wandered.

"Yeah, so – Harry, what's wrong with your hand?"

Harry, who had just absentmindedly scratched his nose with his right hand, immediately tried to hide it. "It's just a cut – nothing, it's –" But Ron had grabbed Harry's arm and was pulling Harry's hand up to his eye level. There was a pause, during which he stared at the words carved into his skin, before releasing Harry; looking sick.

"I thought you said she was just giving you lines?"

Harry hesitated, but since Ron had been honest with him, the least he could do was tell Ron the truth about the hours he spent in Umbridge's office.

"The old hag!" Ron whispered revoltingly. Then, he stopped as he saw Zero shift his stance from the corner of his eye. Eyes widening, he practically yanked Harry to his side and pointed accusingly at Zero. "And you! You'd better not had tried something funny you hear me?"

Harry pulled his arm away from Ron's tight grip and pulled his friend back. "Ron! Stop it, Zero didn't do anything!" He looked to Zero, wanting him to _say something_, to at least defend himself.

But he didn't. Zero merely observed Ron's outburst with a blank face, waiting for him to stop shouting before speaking. "Don't worry, I did not touch Harry. And I don't plan to concede to that woman's plans like an obedient little puppet either."

Ron pursed his lips and whirled onto Harry again, as if ignoring Zero altogether. "She's sick! Go to McGonagall Harry, say something!"

"No," said Harry at once. "I will not give her the satisfaction of knowing she's got to me." He glanced once in Zero's direction just in time to see a glimpse of approval and impress in Zero's eyes. His lips twitched with a small smile at the thought of both their stubbornness.

"Got to you?" Ron repeated incredulously. "You can't just let her get away with this! Tell Dumbledore then!"

"No," Harry said flatly. "He's got enough on his mind." Though that wasn't the true reason - he was hesitant on going to Dumbledore for help when the man had not spoken to him once since June.

"Well, I reckon you should-" Ron started up again before he was interrupted by the Fat Lady who burst out, "Are you going to give me the password or will I have to stay awake all night waiting for you to finish your conversation?"

* * *

><p>Friday dawned sullen and sodden as the rest of the week. Harry's mind had a mountain of pressing problems building up in him, such as the mountainous pile of homework he had yet to do and the prospect of yet another detention with Umbridge.<p>

Two things sustained Harry throughout that day. One was the thought that it was almost the weekend; the other was that, as dreadful as his final detention with Umbridge was sure to be, he at least had a distant view of the Quidditch pitch from her window and might - with luck - be able to see something of Ron's tryout.

At five o'clock that evening, he knocked on Professor Umbridge's office door for what he sincerely hoped would be the final time and was told to enter. The black parchment lay ready for him on the lace-covered table, the pointed black quill beside it. Zero was already there too, sitting sullenly in his chair and staring at his book; most likely not even reading any of it.

Umbridge turned from sipping at her tea cup as he entered the room. "You know what to do, Mr Potter," she said, smiling sweetly at him.

Harry picked up the quill and his eyes flickered once over Zero's bored form before glancing through the window. Shifting an inch to the right, making it seem like he was simply shifting closer to the table, he managed a distant view of the Gryffindor Quidditch team down the pitch. However, from this distance, it was impossible to tell which one was Ron.

_I must not tell lies_, Harry wrote. The bruising on the back of his hand was cut into once more and began to tear afresh.

_I must not tell lies_. The cut was digging deeper; stinging and smarting.

_I must not tell lies_. Blood began to well up and trickle down his wrist. Inconspicuously flexing his hand and holding in a wince, Harry's eyes glanced from watching the goalposts to Zero worriedly. As if sensing his gaze, Zero's own eyes flickered to meet his and to Harry, he seemed rather deceptively under control. He dropped his eyes back to the parchment shining with blood.

_I must not tell lies_.

_I must not tell lies_.

Harry alternated between looking up onto the pitch whenever he thought he could risk it, keeping an ear out for the scratching of Umbridge's quill and watching for the tension in Zero's form. The third keeper to try out was pretty good, the fourth was terrible and the fifth fumbled with an easy save. As the sky began to darken, he doubted he would even be able to see the sixth and seventh person at all.

_I must not tell lies_.

_I must not tell lies_.

The parchment was now dotted with the drops of blood that had fallen from the back of his hand, which was searing with pain and trembling minisculely. When he looked up next, it was night and the Quidditch pitch was no longer visible.

"Let's see if you've gotten the message yet, shall we?" said Umbridge half an hour later. She moved towards him, stretching out her fingers. Then, as she took hold of him to examine the words cut into his skin, pain seared across the scar on his forehead. At the same time, he felt a peculiar sensation around his midriff.

Wrenching his arm out of her grip and leaping to his feet, Harry stared at her. To the side, Zero's eyes flickered up to flit warily between the two as she looked back at Harry, a smile stretching her wide mouth.

"Yes, it hurts, doesn't it?"

Harry did not answer. His heart was thumping hard and fast as he stared at her. Was she talking about his hand or did she know what he had just felt in his forehead?

"Well, I think I've made my point, Mr Potter. You may go."

He caught up his schoolbag and hastened to leave as quickly as he could. He paused, however, just before grabbing the handle of the door and glanced back at Zero who still sat in his seat.

Umbridge caught his gaze and followed it to Zero curiously. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as to why Harry would be worried about the _creature _in the first place. In her mind, it should've been Zero that would gaze hungrily as Harry left the room. "Anything wrong, Mr Potter?" she asked sweetly.

Harry thought her expression looked like she was about to ask him if he'd like to stay longer so he quickly excused himself and left. _Stay calm_, he told himself as he sprinted up the stairs, thinking about what had happened earlier. _Stay calm, it doesn't necessarily mean what you think it means..._

"Mimbulus mimbletonia!" he gasped at the Fat Lady and she swung forwards promptly.

A roar of sound greeted him and Ron came running straight towards him immediately, beaming all over his face and slopping Butterbeer down his front from the goblet he was clutching.

"Harry, I did it! I'm in, I'm Keeper!"

"What? Oh- brilliant!" said Harry, trying to smile naturally while his heart raced and his hand throbbed and bled sluggishly.

"Have a Butterbeer," Ron pressed a bottle into his hand. "I can't believe it..."

Harry's ears unconsciously tuned out as he spotted Hermione dozing in an armchair by the fire. Just as he was thinking of a way to excuse himself, Katie Bell came up to them and pulled Ron away; mentioning something about Oliver's old robes.

Then, Angelina came striding up to idea. She apologized for being short with him earlier and gave him her own thoughts and opinions on Ron's tryouts and Harry nodded absentmindedly until she strolled back to Alicia Spinnet. Finally, Harry moved over to sit next to Hermione who awoke with a jerk as he set down his bag.

"Oh, Harry, it's you... good about Ron, isn't it?" she said blearily. "I'm just so- so- so tired," she yawned, speaking about the hats she had been busy making and concealed around for the house elves to 'accidently' pick up.

"Great," said Harry distractedly; if he did not tell somebody soon, he would burst. "Listen, Hermione, I was just up in Umbridge's office and she touched my arm."

Hermione listened closely as he reiterated the experience. When he was finished, she said slowly, "You're worried You-Know-Who's controlling her like he did Quirrell?"

"Well," he said, dropping his voice and glancing around. "it's a possibility, isn't it?"

"I suppose so," Hermione said slowly, sounding unconvinced. "But I don't think he can possess her the same way he did Quirrell. I mean, he's properly alive now, isn't he? He's got his own body and he wouldn't need to share someone else's. He could have her under the Imperius Curse thought..."

Harry zoned out watching Fred, George and Lee Jordan juggling empty Butterbeer bottles for a moment before snapping back to attention.

"But last year your scar hurt when nobody touched you, and didn't Dumbledore say it had to do with what You-Know-Who was feeling at the time? I mean, maybe it hasn't got anything to do with Umbridge at all. Maye it's just a coincidence it happened at that time while you were with her?"

"She's evil," Harry said flatly. "Twisted."

"She's horrible, yes, but... Harry, I think you ought to tell Dumbledore about this."

This was the second time he had been advised to go to Dumbledore and his answer was just the same as before. "I'm not bothering him with this. Like you said, it's not a big deal. It's been hurting on and off all summer anyway - it was just a bit worse tonight, that's all -"

Hermione argued, saying that Dumbledore _would _want to hear about it. Fed up, Harry said "I think I'll write and tell Sirius about it; see what he thinks -"

"Harry, you can't just put something like that in a letter!" said Hermione, looking alarmed. "Don't you remember, Moody told us to be careful what we put in writing! We can't guarantee owls aren't being intercepted anymore!"

"Alright, alright, I won't tell him then!" he answered irritably, getting to his feet. "I'm going to bed. Tell Ron for me, will you?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but Harry's attention was side-tracked when he heard someone calling out his name. Turning, his brows went up as he saw Zero striding up to them. Before he could say anything, he felt Zero grab his wrist in a firm grip and tugged him, unexpectedly gently, away.

"Come."

Speechless and being dragged away, Harry could only glance once to Hermione in equal confusion before Zero had ushered him out the entrance of the common room once more. There, Zero stopped and raised Harry's hand closer to his face.

Heartbeat jumping, Harry pulled away. "Wh-what're you doing?" Thinking that Zero had been about to bite him, Harry watched as the other boy merely sighed and yanked the side of his own tie, pulling it smoothly off. Utterly confused, Harry flinched slightly when his right hand was picked up once more before he blinked blankly.

Smooth silk running across his sensitive, inflamed skin, Zero had proceeded to wrap his bright Gryffindor striped-tie around his hand as a makeshift bandage.

Having been silent and baffled, Harry stared at his newly-bandaged hand blankly for a moment before awkwardly saying, "um… thanks." He heard Zero huff a response before repeating his earlier words, "come." Without further ado, Zero turned and walked off down the hallway.

Harry gaped at him and glanced twice back at the portrait of the fat lady – who was giving him a vaguely disapproving look – before sprinting off after Zero.

"Uh.. Zero? Where are we going?" He asked once he'd caught up. "It's already past curfew…" Harry trailed off when he heard Zero snort and shoot him a '_really?_' look which made Harry flush in response.

They walked for quite some time... and Harry vaguely had a thought that _was it just him or was it getting colder? Were they going down the castle?_

His questions were later answered when they seemingly arrived to stand before a wall. A _familiar_ wall. Harry's eyes widened as his head whipped up to look at Zero. "Wh- Zero! What're we doing here?" he asked, before hurriedly dropping to a whisper. "How do you even know about this place?"

Zero glanced down towards Harry calmly, raising a brow at him but not responding. Instead, he stared straight at the wall and spoke, "_sanguine purificationis_."

Helplessly standing with his mouth agape, Harry could only watch as the wall rumbled before sliding aside to reveal a room he'd never expected to see again; the Slytherin Common Room. He stumbled along listlessly behind Zero who strode into the snake's nest without falter.

Inside, almost all heads turned to stare in surprise, then immediate suspicion at them. Paying none of them any heed after sweeping his gaze across the dimly-lit room, Zero called out, "Shiruba! _Anta ga koko ni iru shitte iru_ (I know you're here). _Dete koi_ (get out here)."

His demands were met with dark scowls among the Slytherins who detested his lack of manners. Some students, Malfoy included, rose from their seats and stalked towards the intruding pair. For once, Malfoy's face wasn't smirking down at Harry. Instead, it was twisted in a dark expression of disgust.

"What do you think _you're _doing in here, Potter?" he spat Harry's name with more venom than ever before. Harry blinked in surprise but assumed that if the situation was reversed, he too would be rightly angered – and alarmed – to see his enemy in his common room; their safe haven.

Opening his mouth – as if he even knew what he was going to say – Harry didn't manage to get anything out before he was pulled to stand slightly behind Zero who stared down those approaching challengingly.

"What do you think you're looking at, you _filth_—"

"Zero!" A lighter voice called out happily, an obvious contrast to the atmosphere in the room. Both Harry and Zero's eyes jumped towards the source of the voice which turned out to be Silver, standing by another doorway. By her side was Kaname, looking as prim and proper as usual; standing out even among the crowd of wizarding pure-bloods.

Seemingly oblivious to the acidic glares being shot her way, Silver weaved through the masses easily until she was before Zero, glancing interestedly at Harry with a welcoming smile and a small wave, which Harry returned awkwardly.

"What's up?"

Eyes looking past Silver's shoulder coldly, Zero simply grasped Harry's wrist and pulled it up towards her silently, presenting the wrapped hand while Harry stared, bewildered.

"Oh, what happened?" Silver's brow immediately furrowed as he gently took Harry's hand, as the other boy flushed slightly in embarrassment, mumbling incoherently. The two were oblivious to a new arrival in their circle.

"Good evening, Kiryuu-kun," Kaname's smooth voice greeted as he came up behind Silver, a polite smile in place. When Zero merely grunted in response, Kaname's eyes flickered to his left, where Silver had unwrapped Harry's hand and was studying the odd wound – blood crusting and skin an angry red. "_Nani ga okotta _(what happened)?" mahogany eyes watched Zero's own soft lilac carefully.

The silver-haired hunter glared, "_ano on'nada_ (it was that woman)," he spat out, turning away and scowling at the dark green walls. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, "_ittai naniga kangaeteru _(what the hell is he thinking)_, ano kocho wa _(that blasted headmaster)."

Once more looking at the pair beside him, Kaname watched Silver stroke Harry's hand comfortingly as she thought aloud, "didn't think bringing a first aid kit would need to come in handy for someone other than Zero, but it's a good thing I brought it after all. Hold on Harry, I'll just dash to my room and grab—"

"May I?"

All three froze at Kaname's question, three pairs of eyes glancing at the pureblood's outstretched hand. Harry looked up at Kaname's face and realized that the question had been aimed at him. Feeling an uneasiness rise inside him, he looked nervously to Zero.

Feeling eyes on him, Zero turned to see Harry looking up at him with a mildly panicked look on his face. Not knowing what the hell that was supposed to mean, he merely turned his glare back onto Kaname silently.

Lost, Harry gazed meekly at Kaname but blinked when Kaname's eyes sharpened minutely at his actions – although maybe Harry was just being paranoid. Feeling cornered and heart pounding, Harry hesitantly lifted his right hand towards the vampire.

When it was close enough, Kaname slipped his own hand under Harry's and fluidly brought it closer to him for inspection. His face showed no reaction as he studied the odd injury. The silence stretched on and Harry worried if Kaname could feel his heartbeat because of how loud the pounding in his ears was. _Why was he even freaking out this much? Kaname wasn't even doing anything._

"You should practice more caution around the Professor, Harry," Kaname's silky voice suddenly cut through the deafening silence. "You should know by now that she is purposely taunting you. Given enough _reason_, the Ministry may even grant her more power here than the Headmaster himself."

Deep burgundy eyes pinned Harry in place with their intensity, despite a lack of any strong emotion within them. "As I'm sure the sharp young lady friend of yours would have already warned you."

Despite being slightly irritated with the underlying comment about his brashness, Harry nodded jerkily before hoping to slip his hand out of the other's grasp. However, smooth fingers closed around his hand lightly yet firmly.

"Allow me," Kaname's voice washed over him before Harry's hand was raised towards the pureblood's lips. In that moment, Harry swore his heart stopped, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the tall leader's gaze. Distantly, he heard a menacing growl by his side before his finely honed self-preservation instincts kicked in and Harry yanked his hand away. Or tried to, at least.

His heart was going to explode at how high-strung he felt when Kaname's lips parted, brushing his sensitive skin. Panicking, Harry's eyes darted around helplessly before noticing the source of the rumbling growl – Zero. Said boy had a dark expression on his face, eyes drilling into the pureblood still holding Harry's hand captive.

Feeling somewhat betrayed that Zero hadn't made a move to stop Kaname, that was when Harry realized that nothing had yet to happen. Not only that, but the constant throbbing pain in his hand that had become increasingly familiar was no longer present. Whipping his head around, Harry stared at the sight of Kaname's lips gently touching the back of his hand, a soft lilac circle of light spreading across his skin.

After what seemed like a century, Kaname pulled back and released Harry's hand, which Harry immediately cradled instinctively with his other. He stood there, face unflatteringly frozen in shock and jaw hanging, as Kaname smiled amiably like always and said, "do take care, _Harry_." Then, the pureblood turned and disappeared to where he came once more.

Harry sucked in a breath and gripped his newly-healed hand at the sound of his name from the vampire's lips but was promptly snapped out of his daze by a gentle hand on his shoulder. Silver's eyes shone with displeasure even as she smiled at him and said, "lucky for you Kaname-senpai healed you right up, huh? You probably won't even have a scar now."

True enough, when he took a look, his hand was smooth and unblemished; as if everything had simply been in his imagination. Glancing over at Zero, Harry thought he looked like he was as close to baring his fangs as a human could – before he realized that Zero did have fangs, not that he'd seen them before though. "Z-zero?"

Lilac eyes turned to him before softening from their harsh glare. Zero roughly grabbed Harry by the arm and began dragging him out, "let's go," he spat out. Harry turned to see Silver waving at him with an amused smile but Harry noticed the tightness in her motions and how strained her smile was before she too turned briskly and disappeared through the same doorway Kaname had left through.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello hello long time no see! I decided to finish up this chapter to put up because it was already half-finished so why not... but I'm still trying to figure out where I was going with this so hopefully don't expect another update so soon! xD I will still be focusing on VtAoA for now though :(<strong>

**Anyway hopefully the ending wasnt too dragged out - i think I wrote too much nonsense hence the large chapter - and can you spot where I stopped the chapter and where I started off again? hahaha i think now I might alter what I originally had planned for this story... that is if I continue it :P**

**That's it for now so please review and hope to see you soon ;) xx**


End file.
